


Withered Seeds

by moesilva13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moesilva13/pseuds/moesilva13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freyr, the King of Alfheim, has a daughter. How will her presence and relationship with the trickster affect all of their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on FF.net (fanfiction.net) for those of you that frequent that site.

 

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne... But both of you were born to be Kings." Odin smiled at his two young boys, their eager eyes upon him. As they walked up the steps to city level, Thor immediately broke off to tear after his friends. Loki still held onto his father, but his eyes scanned the people along the road for another familiar face.

"Are you looking for Aswren?" Odin teased. The little boy nodded, green eyes still looking around.

A sharp whistle, a bird call, fluttered above the crowd. The sound spooked the boy, and he jumped when he turned to meet a brunette girl.

"Oh! She seems to have found you, boy," Odin laughed, patting his son on the back and walking on without him.

"Hello, Loki," she smiled, a feather fluttering in her pin-straight hair.

"Hello," he smiled back..

The little girl grabbed his hand and started to lead him back the way he came. "Come on, I have something new to show you."

"And I have something to tell you." He said when they approached the woods on the outskirts of Asgard, near the BiFrost. Freyr could be seen in the distance, walking towards the gate after he realized his daughter was the Prince.

"What is it?" Her head ducked down while they maneuvered around the forest.

"Father told Thor and I today about the Great War, about kings. He even showed us the Frost Giant's casket, where all of their power is stored." Loki crouched down to sit next to her on a smooth rock.

"Oh, wow!" She turned to face him. "Was it as beautiful as the stories said?"

"Even more." He boasted, nudging her arm. "Can I ask you a question, Aswren?"

"You may."

"Do you think I would make a wise king? Father said a wise king never seeks out war, but is always prepared for it."

Her tiny mouth twisted in thought. "I think so. You are always prepared for anything. And you are a good friend, so I don't think you would ever look for war. Mother says war is a terrible thing."

Loki bowed his head in shyness, fully unprepared for her compliments. "...W-What did you want to show me?"

"Oh! This tree." She rose up, grabbing Loki's hand again and leading him a few meters into the brush behind them.

"It's a Carving Tree, with wood just strong enough for wittling. I made this already." Her little hand dove into the pouch on her hip, pulling out a small wooden whistle as big as her palm with three tuning holes.

"You keep it, since you can't whistle with your mouth."

"So I can call you?"

"Mmhmm, the same way I call you when we lose sight of each other in the forest."

He ran his hands along the soft wood. "...Thank you, Aswren. It's wonderful."

"Like you." Aswren beamed at him. And after letting the statement sink in, the Prince smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

As a small boy, Loki spent most of his time indoors, reading or practicing magic in the comforts of the palace walls. His best friend would come join him almost daily, usually sitting quietly, whittling or taking a nap. But for the past several days she had not surfaced, even in passing glances. He ventured out to the BiFrost to see if she was in Asgard, and Heimdall confirmed that she was still in Alfheim. The young Prince walked back to the palace, dejected and confused.

The Allfather was sitting by the hearth, enjoying a glass of mead in the evening glow. He approached his father quietly. "Father...?"

"Hmm? Yes, my son?" He started, patting the spot beside himself.

"Why is Aswren avoiding me? She hasn't come for almost a week." Loki was small enough to have to almost climb the tall piece of furniture, using his thin leg for leverage.

"You cannot find her outside the palace?"

"Heimdall says she has not left Alfheim."

"That's strange, but I believe I know why she's hiding. Several days ago, Freyr communicated to me that there was an accident at home. Aswren was tending the boars and one lashed out, kicking over the hot coals of their fire pit. The grass outside caught flame and swept a blaze across their fields. Though it was all over quickly, and I was told she was not harmed too badly, the poor lamb must still be so scared. Otherwise, she would have come to visit by now."

A large, calloused hand came out to pat his back. "I'm sorry, Loki. She will be back soon."

"Father.." Loki mumbled as the gears in his mind began to turn.

"Is Aswren afraid of fire?" He did not mean if it frightened her, but if there was an underlying problem that caused her to not leave the house for days afterwards.

"Oh, yes-Terrified."

"Why?"

"Well, Freyr also told me what had happened after you two first met, when we still talked regularly. He had made an enemy of Surtur, the King of the Fire Giants, in his youth. For the sake of vengeance, Surtur vowed to take his first-born daughter. In Alfheim, on the day of her birth, a fire giant ripped through the BiFrost and attempted to kidnap her. He was dealt with swiftly, but the ordeal still left Aswren with terrible burns and a complex that followed. She cannot remember but can neither explain her fear."

Loki looked down at his folded palms, bottom lip twisted in sadness for his best friend. His father reached over to smooth his hair. "She will be fine, such a strong girl will learn to better her fears."

The next day, Aswren made her way back to the Asgardian palace and snuck to the library to surprise her friend. Loki's inept senses caused him to look up first, ruining her attempt at scaring him. He grinned, hopping down from the chair and running into her hug. But as they parted and the boy looked hard at her face, he gasped at the angry red burn that cut across her innocent smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoosh!_ Aswren ran past the citizens of Asgard in a brown flash, her bare feet sprinting efficiently and narrowly avoiding pieces of anything she broke.

"You're gonna pay for that, Freyrleif! I'll take it to your father!"

"Sorry, really sorry, can't stop!" Her long legs took her fast and far, with the feathers in her hair whipping behind her head. She was a teenager, perhaps 15, but more child than anything at heart. A few blocks behind the running girl, a dog-like Scrunt tore it's way through the crowd. Poor Aswren had disturbed it's den in the woods, and now it sought revenge.

She looked behind herself as she sped up towards the palace up on the hill. "Somebody! Help!" The animal was gaining fast, but on the road to the palace there was little people, and no one willing to stop and challenge a rouge Scrunt.

"Anybody!" Aswren yelled, not worried for her life, but annoyed as her legs became fatigued. The pair burst through the doors, eliciting gasps and shouts as Aswren slid under a heavy gold table to dodge a snap at her ankles. The dog roared savagely, jumping on top and scattering the feast onto the floor. She jumped up, taking off as a young Thor, without Mjornir, leaped at the beast and missed. His large body rolled on the ground, knocking a large vase onto the floor to crash into a million pieces.

Aswren had the homefield advantage but, slipping on spilt wine, she tumbled to a heap on the marble floor. Her scream resonated, cut short when Loki dashed to crouch over her, sending a stream of magic that turned the beast into a pile of weeds, fluttering down around them. Silence followed as she panted softly, looking up at all of the disappointed faces and scattered food.

"Ahh!" A nameless Goddess shrieked, wiping whipped cream from her face and hair.

"... My most sincerest apologies, your Majesty... Everyone." Aswren offered meakly, standing to pick salad from her bangs.

The crowd erupted quickly into a clustered buzz of different sayings. "Those Freyrleifs spend too much time with the Elves to have an ounce of sophistication."

"It's not Freyr or his family, it's just her!"

"You either don't notice her presence, or she's creating chaos."

"She's not even pretty-she won't get married unless Freyr creates a gimick to make her appealing."

"Oh, Aswren.." The Allfather sighed, rubbing his eyes and squinting with a headache.

The young Goddess awkwardy pulled all of the food scraps from her clothes, looking down at the floor. All of her life she was picked on for being too plain, not pretty enough, too much of a tomboy, too Elvish for any God to find her attractive. Alfheim was an untamed world of uncivilized forest-dwellers, and Aswren found it so beautiful. She wore shorts and no shoes, foregoing dresses and climbing trees instead of practicing etiquette or sparring in the ring. To a Midgardian she was the epitomy of beauty, but to Asgardian standards she was primitive and plain.

"...Yes, Allfather?" Her voice was small and pitiful when she approached the imposing figure, hands clasped behind her back.

"Do not worry about this. Just go outside, it's all right." He patted her back to send her towards the front door, trying to ignore the stares as she left.

Loki's face had fallen while listening to the crowds murmurs, and he absent-mindedly threw a piece of fruit onto the floor where it had stuck to his sleeve. His green eyes watched her leave, flickering over to his father who watched him carefully.

He nodded for Loki to follow his friend outside.

"...Aswren!" The prince called when he heard the palace doors close behind him. She was standing on the bridge that led away from the huge building, looking down into the water running below.

"Hello, Loki." She mumbled softly, only looking his way for a moment and feeling him lean against the railing next to her.

"You can't let their words bother you like this.."

"But it is true, isn't it? That I'm hopelessly unappealing, and don't have any skills." Her voice cracked a bit with sadness, but her eyes were still dry and downturned.

"No. I don't think so. Even I am slight compared to the other Gods, not as well built as say.. Fandral, or my own brother."

"But you have your magic-you turned that Scrunt into a pile of dandelions! I can.. swim." She chuckled in self-pity. "-and climb trees. That is the extent of my offering."

"Not everything. You're impossibly kind.. and loyal. You could easily become a diplomat or learn healing from the Elves."

"Perhaps.. I suppose everyone has a purpose, I just wish mine could be-" She paused, searching for the proper word.

"-Normal?"

"Yes. Normal. People can be proud of normal."

"When have we ever cared what people think?"


	4. Chapter 4

The raven-haired God, now practically a man, looked up from his table in the palace library as he saw Aswren nearly sprinting across the carpeted floor towards him. Her bouncing feet were bound in sandals, suggesting she was going to ask him to accompany her in a place outside the palace.

"Loki! Are you due anywhere soon?"

"Not that I am aware of. And I'm not hungry, I was planning to skip lunch and stay here."

"Would you like to come with me to the falls? I finished my chores for Father."

"I... Okay. But I won't get in, you know this." Nonetheless, he managed to close his book just as she grabbed his hand and urged him along. They walked in a comfortable silence to the BiFrost, requesting transit to Alfheim. Loki was certain that world was Aswren's favorite place to be, as she so openly stared in awe at every tree and creature as they walked through the brush.

She crouched over the edge of a spring, testing the temperature while Loki went to sit on a smooth rock, careful not to muddy up his cape or armor.

"You know, one day I'm going to teach you to swim." She proclaimed without looking back, piling her lack of armor and outer clothes next to the bank, standing in her cloth undershorts and a sleeveless tunic.

He looked away politely, though their underclothes were modest. It was still good etiquette to never see a lady without her armor or overcoat unless you were wed. "Raised by wolves" some would say to mock Aswren, who was not the most keen on royal mannerisms. Some of the other Gods even heatedly chastised her for it.

"I am not overly fond of the idea-I have never been talented in the water."

Her splash startled him a bit, making him peer over the edge to find her in the dark blue water. She was always a talented swimmer, holding her breath for almost hours, and navigating with the dexterity of a Midgardian dolphin. Aswren's head broke the surface with a small gasp, happy to be rid of the sweat and dirt that she accumulated from grooming her family's boars.

"Are you sure? It's unlike anything you've ever felt. Come on, you don't even get into the bathing pools back in the city. You use the jets that hang from the ceiling."

He turned sharpely, face turning pink in the cheeks. "How would you-"

"You told me." She chuckled lightly, putting her arms on the rocky bank.

"Oh...Well, then. I-SPLASH" Aswren cut off his last thought with a spray of water that stopped before his feet.

"Aswren! Do not dowse me, I'm still fully clothed!" He fought back, standing and backing up.

"Come on, it's not terribly frightening." She mused, leaning back and floating silently.

"I never said I was afraid. I merely stated my preference to not get wet." He mumbled, quickly throwing his clothes and armor in a tall pile. He stood defiantly in his leggings and bare feet, unphased by the wind and crossing his arms across his chest that was open to the air.

"Oh, for Gods sake. Here." She stood, climbing out and flinging her wet hair over one shoulder. His eyes looked everywhere except at her, becoming very interested in a plant by the water's edge.

"Put your arm around my shoulder.. and we are going to jump. The water is deep enough, you won't hit bottom."

His eyes widened, holding her tighter when she dragged them to the edge. "Shouldn't we talk about this, make a plan of ACTION!" He screamed when she pushed him in but, with his lithe reflexes, he managed to spin around and grab her arm, successfully pulling her down on top of him in the chilled water.

His drenched head came up with a gasp as he floated on instinct, kicking his legs. "Aswren!" He was a little irritated, paddling with difficulty over to the edge where he held himself above the water. Aswren had not yet resurfaced.

"...Wren?" Loki looked around nervously, blinking water from his long lashes. She quickly resurfaced next to him, smiling happily.

"You're alive!"

He rolled his eyes exasperately. "I said I was not a strong swimmer-my survival skills are inept."

"I'm glad...You know, you're the only one willing to come swimming with me. The Elves are not much company-they are a little too small."

Her smile was beaming and genuine as she leaned against the river rocks, looking over at him. "It's nice, yes?"

"Oh, quite. It feels better than the pools in Asgard, not so hot." He kicked experimentally, steadying himself on rocks that jutted out under his feet.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

His eyes scanned her face for an explaination. "As long as you need me to, I'm sure."

"Good, come with me. Just kick your legs and take a deep breath." She grabbed his hand comfortingly, pulling him away from the bank. His brow was furrowed with uncertainty, trying to pull away, but eventually gasping in a large breath and following her under the surface.

Her hand stayed in his the whole time, pulling him along under the surface, and he couldn't help but marvel at her form under the water. Her brown hair, that most thought to be boring, was waving behind her, thin body navigating expertly as a fish would. Under the surface, the water seemed to glow a lighter blue with expansions of brilliant, naturally layered marble and stone. They swam along the extensive tunnels until they opened up into a room of glamorous blue, green, and purple mineral walls. Their heads broke the surface, Loki looking around in awe at the winding rings of colors inside the cave. Aswren motioned to him stay quiet, placing a hand over his mouth and pointing with the other to a pile of stones on the shore. They were all worn perfectly smooth, in assorted shapes-some spheres, flat disks, spirals and recognizable lifeforms. They all sat in a mound as if they had been collected there. Her lips went up to his ear, hand still covering his mouth.

"Pick one." His eyes widened in suspicion, eyebrow arching to look at her curiously. Looking back at the pile, he waded over quietly, hand reaching out to teeter indecisively. He finally reached to lift the clearest green he could find, in an irregular shape. The vanes inside it were black, and it felt as smooth as any polished marble in his fingers. It even almost slid into the water when he was startled by an unearthly shriek.

"Naiads! Swim, Loki!" Aswren reached out desperately, clutching his arm and dragging him from the cave, his feet kicking behind her. Loki was taken by surprise and could not take a breath, but his magic conjured a bubble of air around his mouth that would help him breathe. The Naiads were a jealous breed of water nymphs, who viciously guarded their treasures. They swam swiftly after them, covered in slime and seaweed that stuck between their claws. The shrieks resounded even underwater, causing shivers of fear. Towards the bank, the Naiads flinched at the bright sunshine that reflected on the surface of the water, and eventually turned back into the dimmer water of their cave systems. Aswren and Loki kept swimming, bursting through the surface and panting slightly. Staring at eachother for a few moments, Aswren was the first to start laughing, and even inspired a small chuckle from her best friend.

"Yo-You still have the stone?"

"Yes. What were those things?" He looked around almost worriedly, panting softly.

"The Naiads. They collect stones like those and hoard them in caves under the water. Some of the most beautiful jewelry in Alfheim is made from stolen Naiad stones." Her palm slid into his, taking the stone and holding it up. "I'll make you a necklace-black leather strings?"

He smiled lightly. "That's you."

Her blue orbs darted back and forth between the stone and his face, wet strands falling down onto his forehead. She had a peculiar talent of empathy for all creatures and persons alike. Loki expressed signs of his insecurity from even this adolescent age, and Aswren made every attempt to curb his feelings of inferiority, even while she battled her own demons.

"Loki... Did you really mean what you said when we were younger? That I was not too plain?"

"I did. I said you were not too ordinary.. But I meant you are one of the most beautiful girls in Asgard."

Her head quickly looked up, a small smile ghosting across her lips as she saw he was looking down into the water. "I will tell your father you lied." She smiled, leaning forward when he continued to look down.

"I did not lie.. It would be of no benefit to me to lie to you." As he finished his sentence he lifted his head, eyes widening at how close her face was. At this proximity he could count the 5 freckles on her cheeks, noticing how 3 of them made a triangle under her right eye. Aswren looked up into his own eyes, brilliantly green from the reflecting water, and taking note of how even for a slight Asgardian that was still in puberty, he had an advantage of 2 or 3 inches on her. Off in the distance, a Scrunt howled to the two moons as Loki closed the gap between them, pressing his thin mouth timidly against hers. She did not reject him and instead moved closer on the rock, letting his arms wrap around her back. Her arms responded to come up to his neck, relishing the romantic scene she had concocted without even trying.

Aswren was the first to deepen the kiss, placing a hand in his wet raven locks. Then she froze, quickly backing away when she felt his hand pull the string keeping her undershirt closed. "Loki! What do you think you're doing?"

He smiled sheepishly, cheeks flushing and eyebrow raising deceitfully. "It was an accident." His gaze averted from hers when she grinned back, holding the shirt against her chest and turning around.

"Tie it back, please."

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled sarcastically, blush fading and hiding behind his loose hair. From the woods they could hear heavy, crunching footsteps and large arms throwing back foliage.

"Brother... brother!" Thor bellowed. Even for a teenager, he had a massive presense.

"Thor! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Loki stepped forward in the water, shielding Aswren behind his tall frame.

"Brother! The Gatekeeper told me you had gone to Alfheim. I wanted to talk to you ab-" Thor froze, noticing a female form hiding behind Loki.

"Aswren! Is that you? Hello there, you'r-Almost naked. I am.. so sorry." He began to chuckle nervously, wondering what he had interupted.

She stepped forward, still holding her shirt to her front. "Hello, Thor. It's fine, you weren't interrupting anything. How are you?"

"I am just fine, Aswren. I'm guessing you're doing quite well?" He laughed, extending his hand in a handshake.

"Yes, Thor. Thank you." She stepped out of the water, smiling, and trusting Loki's quick knot-tieing to hold her together. But the second she went to shake Thor's hand, the piece of under fabric fell, whipped away from her hand by a perfectly timed gust of wind.

"OH! MY goodness." Thor gaped, turning away only after his mouth fell open.

"Wow! That.. is ill-advised.." Loki gasped, shutting his eyes and putting a hand over them.

"AHH!" She screamed again, covering herself with her arms and picking up the garment, tying it swiftly and hopping over to put on her other clothes and armour.

"You two go on ahead and talk amongst yourselves.. Don't mind me." She mumbled, clumsily strapping on her clothes.

"What, um.. What did you want from me, Thor?"

Thor took his eyes from the younger girl, unashamedly, as a child who did not even realize he was staring. "Hmm? Oh! You were not at lunch and Father needed to speak with both of us. I know not what of."

"All right. Just give me a moment to get dressed." Loki's hair was starting to dry and he wrung out his leggings by the bank, picking up his armour and strapping on the sheets of metal over his tunic.

"Oh, by the way, Brother.." Thor approached his sibling with little subtlety, clapping a large paw on his shoulder and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I am proud of you."

Loki's face scrunched in confusion until his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you've got to be joking..."


	5. Chapter 5

Many years later, as they finally became a man and woman, their relationship was continuing to grow. They did not sit in the woods this time, and decided to play in Loki's natural habitat: the palace. Aswren sat cross-legged, a habit she still held onto from her childhood, on the crisp marble floor of a common-room. Loki stood above her in his better garments, eyes closed in concentration.

FIZZ. Spark. A green hue flashed as the man in front of her vanished, and the real Loki leaned out from behind a thick column of polished stone.

"See? Smooth, without seams. You want to be swift, unseen in your transition by the other person. Want to give it a try now?" He offered his hand to helped her stand up.

A corner of her mouth quirked up in a snicker. "You know, one day I am going to get so good at this that I will bring even you to your knees.. wondering where I am." Her speech paused, and if an opponent had blinked at the right moment, they would not have noticed her mistake.

"I know you are behind me."

"Damn it."

He turned, raising an eyebrow and chuckling at her frustrated remark. "You flickered. But don't worry, the key is practice. Should we try meditation again?"

"Maybe. But you know, it's just that.. " Aswren paused when his lips slid into a knowing smirk, eyes cast down at the floor, and hands clasped behind his back.

"You are much more talented at this than I." She admitted, smiling and chastising him with her gentle eyes.

"You know." She continued. "You act innocent, modest. But don't think I can't see how you eat my compliments with that face of yours. That smirk."

"It used to make me uncomfortable, even uneasy how you so openly admitted to admiring me. But, come now.. Do you not remember why we even met?"

"Because our fathers thought we were mute." She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Noo.. Because my father knew you would be good for me too. You are not the only one with adoration and high opinions in their heart."

His eyes narrowed in gentle seriousness, thin smile opening to form words. "I have grown to very much admire your spirit, Aswren. I am amazed that this world, built upon power and brute force, created something so loyal and full of love. I was not so blessed with such qualities. But that doesn't mean I cannot appreciate them." His last words were drawn out in quiet emphasis when her eyes flickered back up to his own.

From around the corner into the other hallway, Thor's heavy footsteps did not go unoticed by Loki. He said what he wanted to even in his brother's hidden presence, regardless of the thunder god hearing his most intimate thoughts.

"Silver tongue, indeed.." Thor whispered to himself, smiling and turning to walk away.

"...Truly?" Aswren's voice rung out unafraid, but with eyes wide in vulnerability. This was her offering herself to him, trusting him to not break her heart.

"Of course."

She was not shaking, on the verge of tears, or weak with enamorous feelings. But her heart was pounding, and her arms reached out wrap him in an embrace, hopefully to still the racing organ.

He lifted his face to look back into her eyes again, as clear as any running water. Licking his bottom lip, he leaned forward to kiss her swiftly, but the slender body quickly disappeared in a puff of cerulean smoke.

She poked her head out from behind a pillar on the opposite side of the room, smiling. "Did I succeed that time?"

"...I knew you were going to do that."


	6. Chapter 6

The day soon came when Thor was to be crowned King of Asgard, and the whole city was teeming with excitement. This was meant to be the blonde's big day, but Aswren tried her best to keep Loki's spirits high-she knew this must be truly painful to watch. He has been so bitter about the idea of his "inferiority" to the thunder god. His best friend did not think the same. Her soft hands ran a powder brush over his forehead, attempting to make him as "regal" as possible.

".. All of this fuss is not really necessary, Aswren." He mumbled, blinking against the soft fur of the make-up tool.

"If I wasn't here then a total stranger would be preparing you." She smiled thoughtfully, cupping his chin as he slouched in his seat.

"To me, you are just as worthy of the throne as your brother. He may have the advantage of being the first born, but you are everything he is not."

"Today will still march forward, regardless of my friend's amorous sentiments."

As the young woman combed his raven hair, her lips placed a soft kiss against his crown. "You cannot control the heirarchy, Loki, but you will be rewarded in another way. Happiness and sadness are given equally to all."

He braced his hands against his knees, standing over her smaller frame. "I seem to be in a patch of misfortune lately. Next year should be splendid." He replied bitterly, taking his helmet from her, and flinching at the roar of the audience outside.

Once the royal family had taken their stances on the steps, Aswren went to be with Freyr in the front row, as the King and Princess of Alfheim. No other representatives of their world had been asked to attend the Asgardian ceremony.

The Allfather's staff resonated throughout the grand hall, silencing the crowd as Thor bowed before him.

"Thor.. Odinson: my heir, my first born, so long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjornir-forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal. It is a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. Tis a fit companion for a king. I defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms, since the time of the Great Beginning..."

Aswren listened obediently to the Allfather speak, clasping her hands and closing her eyes because she required sleep. The past week her sleep had been riddled with nightmares that she could not explain. Even now a tingle ran up her spine, eliciting an almost inaudible gasp when her eyelids opened to reveal a glazed white film over her irises. She succumbed to a vision of the future and saw several Jotuns, one of which grasped the casket in his claws, hoisting it away.

"...The Frost Giants." Aswren whispered, looking up at her Father and to Odin, who was then startled by the rumble underneath his feet. He met her gaze worriedly, and the one good eye spoke what she had feared.

Several minutes later and below the ground, the King and his two sons looked around the vault with a nervous sentiment, staring down at the mangled blue bodies encased in their own ice.

Thor was the first to speak up. "The Jotuns must pay for what they have done."

"They did pay-" Odin shot back with a parental roar. "-with their lives. And all is well."

"All is well?" Thor said without tact. "They broke into the weapons vault. If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"-They didn't-"

"-Well, I want to know why?" Loki eyed the bickering pair worriedly, green orbs darting back and forth.

"...I have a treuce with Laufey-King of the Jotuns."

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable."

Odin slowly turned to face his son, eyes making important calculations. "What action would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they will never attempt to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior..." Odin said quietly, narrowing his eyes as he watched his son in disappointment.

"This was an act of war!"

"This was an act of but a few doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed." The Allfather' voice was calm and gentle, as if not to stir the beast that Thor threatened to be.

"As king of Asgard-"

"-BUT YOU'RE NOT KING! Not yet." Thor's nostrils flared as he did not watch his Father leave the vault with quiet footsteps.

* * *

Aswren bit her nails in worry, left alone when Freyr returned to Alfheim for regular duties. She shook her head while replacing the nervous habit for playing with the end of her sarong, and the gold thread-work that suddenly fascinated her.

Sif and the Warriors Three rounded the corner behind her, blinking with pity at the young woman who sat on the floor by herself. Fandral bent down beside her, brushing a piece of hair over her shoulder. "Hello, my lady. What's the matter? Where's Loki?"

Aswren blinked up at him with a small smile, taking the hand he offered to stand. "He and Thor have been with the Allfather since the ceremony. I was just waiting for Loki to come back."

The blonde's mustache smirked knowingly, looking back when Sif began to speak. "Frigga told me they just arrived and we are on our way to see them. Would you like to come along?"

Her red lips smiled down at the brunette, holding back her sense of distaste that Aswren was so close with the trickster. Their relationship always confused her, but she had also grown up beside Aswren and held a small instinct to look out for her best interest.

"Oh! Well then, all right." Aswren smiled, adjusting her blouse and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Splendid." Fandral smiled, putting a hand on the small of her back to guide her in the way they wished to go.

Volstagg looked down at Sif curiously, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you suppose Thor will give us the details? How exactly the Frost Giants managed to end up right below our feet."

"I assume so, and he will follow it with a confident tale of what he would have done to them if he had caught them himself."

"Oh! That will be fun, and complete with a demonstration. Someone will have to play the Jotun, though." Fandral laughed heartedly.

"Not me." Jogunn growled, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "You become too excited with that sword of yours."

"It is not my fault hold back."

Volstagg piped up with his healthy bellow. "I meant to ask you, Aswren. How does the Flower fight her battles?"

"Me?" She blinked innocently, looking back at her rosy-cheeked acquaintance. "Oh, I prefer not to fight because I do not exactly have a weapon of choice."

Fandral looked at her disbelievingly. "But you practice magic, do you not?"

"To an extent. I have yet to learn that kind of aggressive magic."

"Well, what use is magic if you cannot fight with it?"

"Because I know something you do not. And that is always an advantage" She smirked, eyes glittering playfully.

The group chuckled at Fandral's open mouth, Volstagg speaking up first. "Ha! She has spirit after all. And at first I thought you were-What is this?" He gaped when they entered the room, eying the perfectly edible feast that was scattered across the floor.

* * *

"RAWR!" The blonde prince bellowed, tipping over the impressive golden table that held plenty of food, and throwing it's contents to the floor in his fury. He tried to slow his shakes by settling down on the steps behind him. Loki's silent boots crept from behind a large pillar, gently coming to sit beside the rumpled brother.

"...It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother..." His eyes darted over to Loki's presence, breathing bitterly. "This was meant to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come.. in time." The slighter man's voice was almost too soft to hear, calm and prying.

"What is this?" Volstagg gasped, looking down at the ruined food.

The princes continued their conversation as if the group had not walked in, Loki leaning close so his words could be nearly whispered. "If it's any consolation-I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything." Aswren watched them speak worriedly, leaning against the toppled table.

"If they managed to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly-"

"-There's nothing you can do without defying Father." His green eyes widened as he watched the mischievous glitter in his brother's own eyes. "No, no no no no, Thor. I know that look-"

"-It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

"Thor, it's madness."

"Madness?" Volstagg piped up at the thought of adventure, looking away from the sandwich he tried to prepare. "What sort of madness?"

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor proclaimed, ignoring the swallow of Loki's throat.

"What?" Aswren gasped, blinking wildly.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth-" Fandral reasoned. "-where you summon a little lightening, and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a God.. This is Jotunheim."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim before, defeated their armies and took their casket. We would just be looking for answers." He looked all too excited and pleased at the idea of confrontation. Loki rubbed his brow in frustration, looking up when Aswren tore at his gaze with a more bewildered expression. The trickster shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"It is forbidden!" Sif shot back.

Thor chuckled at that, walking towards them. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral? Jogunn? Who led you into the most glorious battles?"

Jogunn quirked his mouth in haughty remembrance. "You did."

"Volstagg? To delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

He chuckled low and child-like. "You did."

"Yes! Who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known."

"I did!" She shot back playfully.

He halted his advance, pointing a finger. "True, but I supported you. And Aswren, who adores you more than most things in this world?" The whole room gasped, especially Loki, who almost jumped to his feet.

"My brother!" His large arm pointed to the thinner man still sitting on the steps. "And he will persuade you if you refuse to embark on this glorious adventure with us." Aswren released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, giving Thor a look that silently ended with a bark of 'You idiot.'

"My friends.. we're going to Jotunheim."


	7. Chapter 7

The group of warriors raced down the rainbow bridge with Aswren balancing in the middle of the pack on her chestnut stallion with white socks. The boar her Vanir father had bought her would seem silly among the Aesir's horses. With little time to prepare, she quickly chose the only weapon that was rightfully hers, a finely crafted bow with ivory arrows. It bounced against her back as her horse galloped among the rest.

They unmounted right before the BiFrost, Loki quickly walking to the front and whispering to Thor confidently.

"Let me handle this." He smirked knowingly and approached Heimdall.

"Good Heimdall-"

"-You're not dressed warmly enough."

His face went slack in disbelief, completely caught off guard. ".. I'm sorry?"

"You think you can deceive me."

"Y-You must be mistaken-"

"-Enough!" Loki was quickly silenced in shame, cut off by Thor's bellow.

"Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned, understand?" The blonde took charge, ignoring the way Loki cast his eyes at the ground. Heimdall did not answer, and the group walked past him as Loki continued to stand still.

Volstagg stayed behind a few steps to lean down at him. "Pity, that was your chance to impress your girlfriend." Loki sneered at him, walking swiftly to catch up to the others.

They all filed in quietly, Aswren standing beside Loki with worry in her furrowed brow. Should they be engaged in combat, she was not sure her experience could sustain her. He sensed the nervousness, looking down at her gloved hands and touching fingers lightly. The glow of Heimdall's sword suddendly filled the room, whipping them away from each other when thrown into the BiFrost's transport.

* * *

They landed on the frozen wasteland with a large boom, resonating and shaking the surrounding ice. The moment passed, and then aside from their own breathing, the entire world seemed silent, in waiting.

"We shouldn't be here.. " Jogunn wondered, looking around.

Aswren held her fur-lined cloak around her hair to block out the wind. "Would it be inappropriate of me to say that it is strangely beautiful?"

They all turned to her slowly, confusion written across their brows except for Loki beside her, who was used to her unconventional opinion. " ...I said strange."

"Let's move." Thor called out, stepping forward as the rest followed slowly.

They walked on for what seemed like hours, constantly surrounded by the same crumbling ruins. The landscape seemed empty, lifeless, left to die.

"Where are they?" Sif worried out-loud, suspiciously.

"Hiding." Thor proclaimed confidently. "These cowards always do."

"You seem quick to make judgments against an entire race." Aswren dared, looking at him hard when he turned around.

He wanted to smile, not worried because he deemed her not a threat. "You are really going to start this argument?"

"I've have never been wronged by a Frost Giant-my mother is Jotun for God's sake-my opinion is perfectly justified." She stood her ground, apprehensive and belligerent from their impending defeat.

"And if we were on the underside of this planet? The Fire Giants would stir your heart in other ways." Her mouth gasped, scrunching in disgust at his audacity. Surely the prince would have enough respect to leave her secrets out of this. Apparently not.

Loki put a hand on the small of her back, having winced from the same comment. "Leave his ignorance alone, Aswren, come on."

They kept on walking, trudging over the same snow until they came upon a curious collection of black stone and ice, shaped to form what might pass for a throne room.

Laufey's voice rang low and dangerous in the thin air. "You've come an awfully long way to die, Asgardians."

Thor, of course, felt his stature to be more threatening than it was. "I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are.." He leaned forward as he appeared on the grassy throne, red eyes narrowed and fierce.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded.

Laufey slowly turned his head to face the tiny Thor, growling low. "The House of Odin... is filled with traitors."

The son of Odin raised his hammer and stepped forward. "Do not dishonor my Father's name with your lies!"

Laufey snarled, standing quickly and revealing his true stature to tower above the rest. "Your father is a murderer and a thief! Why did you come here? To make peace?!"

His voice dropped at the mention of peace, sounding remarkably human. "You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

Other giants stepped from the shadows, surrounding the crowd of warriors and encroaching on their space whilst Thor attempted to sound mighty. "This boy has grown tired of your mockery..."

Loki quickly ran to his brother's side, whispering fiercely while keeping his eyes trained on the icy God. "Thor, stop. And think. Look around you, we're outnumbered."

Thor took his personal space back bitterly. "Know your place, brother."

Laufey watched the pair, staring down at them. "You know not what your actions would unleash."

His eyes clouded with the thought of war, looking away in sad remembrance. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it." From under him a rather large Jotun, perhaps a prince, approached them, standing intimidatingly.

"We will accept.." Loki purred with his silver tongue. "Your most gracious offer. Come on, brother." He whispered, irritated with Thor's stubbornness.

"Run back home, little Princes." The large Jotun growled, making it sound oddly like 'Princess' in his drawl.

"Damn."

Thor chuckled at his brother's exhaustion. His next move was to unchoke Mjornir and smash his hammer into the giants face, sending him flying back to crash into the ice.

"Next?" The thunder God seemed to throw back the giants with ease, taking hits to the face with little thought or worry. His hammer at one point shattered a Jotun's skull, making it crash to the ground in icy bits.

"Whoa!" Aswren cried in surprise to dodge a Giant's blow with his frozen arm, watching it crash into the ground instead of against her head.

She looked around quickly, opting flight for fight. Lithe legs dashed to a column of ice, scrambling up it with the dexterity of an animal. Once perched up top she drew her bow, picking off any Jotun that dared come near her makeshift nest. Blue eyes trained down the pointed tips, and it surprised the warriors below to be saved by Death From Above.

They fought bravely and for only a short time before they began to become overwhelmed. Larger offspring appeared, throwing Loki onto his back and managing to burn Volstagg, who fought too close.

He winced in pain as his flesh sizzled and turned black. "Don't let 'em touch you!"

Aswren started to panic when the Jotun's trained their sights on her, climbing up the ice column and draining her supply of arrows. Desperate, she managed to throw one off by smashing his face with her empty bow. The dagger in her belt did little to help deter them. Her panic heightened as she heard Fandral's scream of pain when he was impaled on a tree of ice. She grunted in fear, closing her eyes and leaping off the tower.

The act seemed desperate, but her dexterity suggested she would stab her dagger into the ice and slow down to manageable stop. But a particular Jotun seemed to believe otherwise as he lashed his much larger arm out at her, seizing her cloak and slamming her small body against the jagged ice tower. As she fell, her hands that tried to grab onto purchase were shredded on the slide downward. She hit bottom with a sickening crunch and a gust of air leaving her lungs.

"No!" Loki cried as he watched her form tumble all the way down, hitting the ground with the distinct wet slap of flesh breaking open. He sprinted over the dead giants, falling to his knees at her side.

"Thor!" Sif cried, wondering if they would be bringing back two dead bodies. He seemed to not hear her, smashing away at the onslaught of blue guards.

"Wren?" Loki asked gently, lifting her head with his right hand.

Her blue eyes looked up at him with fright, frozen for a moment before a bright red splatter of blood erupted from her mouth, splashing against both of their faces. He winced, letting one tear fall from his clenched eyes. Taking a moment to compose himself, he dropped his throwing knife to collect her body in his arms.

"We MUST GO!" He demanded, screaming at his foolish brother.

"Then go!" Thor replied, continuing to hammer away the giants, one by one. A particularly hard pitch sent his hammer through one, two, three, four, five Frost Giants before it had no more bone to break, and obediently flew back. Laufey growled in frustration, waving a hand to defrost the enormous creature that lurked at their gates. It's large, overlapping canines looked long enough to dwarf a man, and it shook the snow from it's face with a growl that rattled the ground beneath their feet.

Loki gasped, holding Aswren tighter when she looked over and clutched his cloak in fear. "Thor!" He called after his brother, running with others who retreated for the BiFrost.

"Run, Loki!" Aswren gritted out between her teeth, a small line of red blood falling from the corner of her mouth. She bit down on her glove as with every harsh step he jingled her shattered ribs.

The monster took off after the group of scattering warriors, seemingly oblivious to the singular Thor who was actually succeeding at warding off the Jotuns. With a powerful thrust of Mjornir into the frozen ground, a giant ripple sprung out over the horizon, swallowing stray Jotuns and catching up to the royal family.

Aswren could see over his shoulder as he sprinted along, eyes widening at the vanishing terrain that crept up on them. "F-Faster, boy, faster... The ground is disappearing." She stated matter-of-factly, looking up with frightened eyes at his completely bewildered expression.

His mouth opened to question her mental state, but a quick glance in the opposite direction put him in silence. Instead, the prince could only run faster and attempt to keep his footing.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Volstagg bellowed out, still heaving Fandral on his back who found the situation positively laughable.

"He won't." Loki thought out-loud, recalling the gatekeeper's instructions that should their return endanger Asgard, the portal would remain closed. Sif huffed in frustration, watching with worried eyes at the archer's state, unable to move until the healer's mend her spine.

The group trembled, watching the beast rise up on two legs, ready to wipe them out with mere stomps of it's clawed feet. Suddenly, a gust of wind flew above them, and Thor thrust himself through the mighty throat of the creature. The large body fell back and over the edge with a rumble that was almost as intimidating as it's voice. With the animal dead, Thor overlooked the much greater threat of the Jotuns that stalked them with their backs to the canyon.

Loki panted a bit in anxiety, feeling Aswren mutter something into his coat. She spoke too softly for him to hear, but he had a firm idea of what it was.

Grroowwwllll. The earth began to glow and shake beneath them, sprouting beams of rainbow light to carry the Allfather down the bridge. His eight-legged horse reared up, coming down with a hard clunk of hooves.

The King of the Jotuns approached him swiftly, eager to confront the other man on insidious terms. "Allfather... You look weary."

The Aesir panted slightly, trying to hide his fatigue and weakness. "Laufey. End this now."

"Your boys sought this out."

"You're right." He paused as the warriors looked around worriedly at eachother, accusing to others. "And these are the actions of a boy-treat them as such. You and I can end this here, now, before this further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for: war, and death."

"So be it." The Jotun growled harshly in response, raising his dagger in futile anger. A second burst of bright, colorful light exploded from where the Allfather stood, knocking back the stray Frost Giants and sucking up the Asgardians into the BiFrost's portal.

The metal sphere whirred to a halt, mingling with the yelling voices of the King and his eldest son. "Why did you bring us back here?!"

"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?"

"I was protecting my home."

"You couldn't manage to protect your friends, how did you expect to protect the kingdom? Get them to a healing room, now!" Loki quickly followed orders, passing Aswren's body over to Volstagg for him to carry as Jogunn and Sif helped Fandral to limp his way after them. The younger prince stayed behind, watching the warriors leave until they were out of sight.

The injured woman winced when she was cradled against Volstagg's shoulder, hands gripping his armour in realization of what he was planning. "No, not the horse! Noo..." She gasped in pain, letting out an empty, wheeze of cry when the warrior hauled himself over the horse's back.

"I'm sorry, Aswren, but by the looks of you, we don't have time to walk." Her legs, paralyzed from a broken spine, sat heavily against the horse's back as they rode along. She could see over her friend's shoulder as they rode, and her eyes widened at the thunder of the Bifrost in the distance.

_Farewell, Thor._


	8. Chapter 8

That night in the common room, the group of warriors and Loki sat worriedly around the fire, weighing over the events of the day.

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg offered, shaking his glass of mead.

Sif turned to the red-head. "There was no stopping him."

Fandral piped up from his spot on one of the three couches. "Well, at least he's only banished-not dead. Which is what we would all be if that God hadn't told Odin where we'd gone. As for Aswren, we'll find out what's become of her when the healers have finished their work."

Volstagg hissed from the other side of the room as Jogunn rubbed a healing salve on his frost bite. From across the room, Loki stood with his back to them, gulping nervously and looking frightened at the hand that had turned blue from a Jotun's touch.

The large red head bellowed again, irritated by the pain in his arm. "She won't be banished, this isn't even her realm. Freyr will only be disappointed that she was lumped into the idea. How did the God even know?"

"I told him." Loki whipped around, facing them.

"What?" Sif piped up, voice small from her disbelief.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long; we should have never reached Jotunheim."

"You told the God?!" Volstagg yelled, feeling slightly betrayed.

"I saved our lives." He defended. "And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Sif stood immediately, pleading with him. "Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from it's king?" With that thought, Loki stormed out, hiding his true expression of both satisfaction and guilt.

The only woman in the room began to speak again when he was gone. "He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he has always been jealous of Thor."

Volstagg shrugged reluctantly. "We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives."

Jogunn spoke up as he put the healing salve away. "Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

With an unsure voice, Fandral defended him after a contemplating pause. "..Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely."

* * *

Alone, conflicted, and disturbed by the condition of his best friend in the healer's wing, Loki nearly sprinted down the steps to the weapon's vault, determined to locate any trace of the answers he sought. His trembling hands reached out to the casket, gripping it's cold metal tightly.

"Stop!"

Loki recognized his father's voice, frozen as he held the casket still. "..Am I cursed?"

"No."

Apart from the prince's heavy, nervous breathing, his ragged voice cut through the suddenly cold air with a shiver. "What am I?"

"You're my son.." His father urged, trying to comfort the clearly distressed man at the bottom of the steps.

However, the king was only slightly prepared to look upon the man's azure skin as he turned, eyes red and prominent against raised ridges of markings. "What more than that?"

He stalked forward with an accusing tone. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"...No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and found a baby. Small, for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die-Laufey's son."

Loki refused to look at him while he swallowed his broken heart. "...Laufey's son?"

"Yes." The Allfather's tone was soft, gentle, but not as comforting or apologetic as his adopted son would have preferred.

The weak voice became more frantic in his scramble for answers and relief. "Why?! You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child-"

"-No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" When the king before him tried to conjure a way to soften the emotional blow, Loki burst with impatience, breaking out in a cold sweat. "TELL ME!"

"... I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace-through you. I tried to make you happy, and even gave you your first friend-Aswren."

"... W-What?" The trickster wheezed out to overcome the threat of tears.

"After bringing you home, I was told Freyr was expecting his second child by their Jotun mother: a girl. Should you be married-all three worlds would be united with Asgard at the alliance's heart. But those plans are foolish in the face of war."

"So, I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here, with my betrothed until you find it convenient to parade us in front of the kingdom?!"

"Why do you twist my words?" The weathered face turned to the side, frustrated with his distraught son.

"You could have told me what I was, what was expected of us from the beginning. WHY didn't you?"

"I only wanted to protect you from the truth.."

"What, because I-I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? Destined to become a mere bargaining chip, even in marraige?"

The Allfather had stopped responding to the silver tongue's bitter words, and seemed to shrink from his advances when he fell to the steps, now laying under the towering trickster.

"You know it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you never intended to give the throne to a Frost Giant. You already had other plans. It was just convenience that the mate selected was half-Jotun. She was less inclined to be disgusted by her new husband!" Loki spat, only noticing the unconcious King when he came down from his frantic, angry high.

His harsh words hung in the silence like poison, causing the smallest sting of guilt to bubble up from him as tears in those pitiful, green eyes. A trembling palm reached forward slowly to touch hands with the stepfather, pulling away swiftly after only a graze.

"Guards! Guards, please help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lower levels of the palace, the healer's floor, Aswren screamed to the roof for her best friend, her father, the Allfather, anyone to come rescue her from the surge of moving hands. The doctor broke her ribs with a hammer and blunt chisel, exciting a yelp and cry with every swing. Being bent and carried and knocked around had caused her bones, encouraged by superhuman healing, to create wrong, painful shapes. She had been down there for a good portion of the hour already for her spinal cord to be mended. The downside was that now she could feel all of the breaking and bending.

"Hurry, please." She sobbed, letting out a strangled bark of a cry when another doctor tightened the device on her leg. The pressure was just enough to snap the bone where they had made an awkward 'v' shape. The metal clamp was taken away, and another person came to conjure a soothing wave of magic. Gold waves moved her bones like a puppeteer into proper position.

"Shh, relax. All we need to do now is some cleanup." The patient let out a sigh at the removal of so many hands, her brown, sweating head falling back against the cold metal table.

With a sparkle of magic around his hands, he made any floating splinters of bone disappear with a flick of his wrist, like a pencil eraser on paper. The organs were responding quickly to her rapid healing, and would be perfectly normal by the end of the already young night.

"We're going to place you in strong bandages that hold you together while your body's healing takes over..." The doctor's voice tried to be as comforting as it was strong.

"You know, the pain is a small price to pay, Princess Aswren." _Oh gods, I thought only the Elves called me that. Please don't say that again or everything wonderful you've done for my body will be in vain._

"You could have succumbed within the hour without treatment."

Aswren nodded, waving a hand dismissively and choosing to not dwell on how close she had come to death. A few orderlies came to carefully restrict her torso and shin in the linen wrappings, taking notice of when her face scrunched up as the fabric was stretched and pulled taut. They sat her up finally, mentioning for someone on the outside of the door to 'Come in now.'

Her sore torso groaned inwardly when Freyr stalked into the room, blue eyes stern enough to re-break her bones. She could feel herself shrinking under his powerful gaze when he approached her, not bothering to look at the healers buzzing around the room.

"Leave." He bellowed, just loud enough so they stopped to look at him with wide eyes.

"LEAVE!" His throat barked, causing a scurry of doctors and orderlies as they ran from the quite intimidating King of Alfheim. The door slamming shut was the only noise before the room fell silent. The princess new better than to speak before her father and waited patiently for his judgement.

"You could have been killed today." The statement was short, simple, overlaying many other piercing accusations.

"My throne would lay without a successor-this is not even about inheritance! Your brother, Fjolnir. I have already lost one child, yet you try my luck with another!"

She flinched at his raising voice that seemed to heighten with his determined hand gestures.

"And Jotunheim of all places, does it not bother you that those are your mother's people? Even yourself, this body runs equally divided with Jotun blood." The guilty woman looked down at her winter pants, stained with patches of deep red. It may not have been the blue of a full-blooded Jotun, but her tolerance of the cold and immunity to their frostbite let her stand apart from typical Vanir.

"I know that, father. I was foolish to believe that Thor was not looking for a fight, disguised by poorly executed diplomacy. I'm so sorry... I never meant for this to spiral so far out of control." Her eyes looked up at him sincerely, feeling shame dare her to look away.

His voice had calmed a bit, but he pointed with a meaty fist to prove his point. "You made the poorest of judgement, Aswren. But I am so very relieved you are going to be all right."

He nearly sighed when he went to grasp his daughter, inhaling the scent in her hair. As he pulled away to look down at her seriously, the princess became timid again in fear. She had seen that look before-a punishment fitting was about to be said.

"Due to these, um... new circumstances between Jotunheim and Asgard, I have every right to take you back to Alfheim for the foreseeable future."

"What? Father!" Aswren gasped, standing up from the metal table and challenging the giant.

"You can't keep me there, I have a life here! Outside of you and mother, this is my home... I can't imagine being away for the duration of the war."

"This so-called home is about to be the epicenter of the war. You are not safe here anymore. You live within the palace according to an agreement I have with the Allfather, and if your life is in danger than I can remove you immediately."

Her ruffled hair waved with the shake of her head, taken aback and staring at him incredulously. "What 'agreement'? What do you mean?" If her body wasn't so beaten, she would have been reprimanded for the way she spit out those words.

"I was told you would never need to know, and things looked promising enough to seem that way, but the circumstances have changed."

"Tell me, father... What are you saying?" Blue eyes widened to look at him suspiciously, head tilted as if to hear him better.

"Wise kings strive for peace, and to make strong, trustworthy alliances. The Allfather wished to unite Alfheim and Asgard. Because my wife is Jotun, our bond would create an incentive of peace between all 3 worlds. So, he proposed a marriage-his son and my daughter to bring the kingdoms together."

The red-haired man flinched with guilt, watching her face gasp in realization. "You and Loki did not meet by accident. You didn't take up rooms in the palace just to learn magic. I-I surrendered you to Odin. He was to make the judgement of when you would be announced betrothed."

"H-How could you do that to me? You took my womanhood, my happiness into pure chance, making decisions I had absolutely no control over. The only reason I am not furious is because I am very much in love. When I calm down, I'll thank you, father. Your poor judgement has given me something very worth while."

His red cheeks lit up in a smile, genuinely relieved. "I am glad, Aswren." A large hand, peppered with red hair, came up to brush her cheek, evoking a sigh of defeat.

"I cannot deny the softness of a woman's face anything she desires... I should take you home to never return, but you deserve the love I almost denied you."

He smiled wider when her face lit up at his insinuation, and the princess leaped up to throw her arms around his thick neck.

"The Asgardians will have to vigilantly protect my flower.." His arms came up to hug her back, stroking the bandages lovingly.

"Thank you, father. I promise to use my freedom in your favor."

He pulled away to look at her playfully, only half-joking. "Freedom? I leave you on loan, little afir. Another incident with you in the healer's care and I will lock your chambers so that not even the elves could penetrate your rooms."

"Yes, Sir."


	9. Chapter 9

The Green Prince paced anxiously outside his Father's bed chambers, running his hands through his hair. His exceptional mind blurred together with all that has just happened. Up until this point, his life had just been a fabrication by the Allfather- a desperate attempt to preserve his newest spoil of war. Even his friendship with Aswren was arranged by their two fathers for the sake of diplomacy. Odin saw it as a marriage to unite the realms, and a stroke of kindness to gift his prize with someone to play with. How differently their first meeting seemed with this newest piece of information.

_The land surrounding the gates of Asgard was a lush patch of land with places for recreational events and viewing. Odin and Freyr met under a covered pavilion, ignoring the trees and waterfalls that they stood meters above. Each man extended a hand, grasping the other's forearm in a friendly greeting._

_"You drive a hard bargain, Allfather." Freyr bellowed, running a hand through his thick red hair._

_"Think of it as a gesture of good will."_

_"Quite, I think. She's just so young-I haven't even thought about education let alone her future in a husband."_

_"Oh, I know, and I'm so pleased that you've been willing to work with me."_

_"As far as housing right now, you realize she will use the BiFrost for several years? And only take up rooms in the palace when I deem her old enough."_

_"Understandable, and Heimdall will be made aware."_

_The other God chewed on his lip sideways, looking from his daughter to the dark-haired boy who stood in the pasture behind the Allfather. "Are we even sure they will take kindly to eachother? I'm not unaware the boy is a Jotun, and thats not the issue, but an arranged marriage is not usually taken lightly by those involved."_

_"Their innocence will sustain them at first, but that is the point of this experiment: acceptance. Like you said, your wife is Jotun and the children's marriage can ensure that the peace you have with Jotunheim will be carried over into Asgard. This is the first step."_

_"But my concerns are still rational."_

_"As far as I am concerned, they will never know of our agreement. Not until they are mature enough to know why we did it. Then they will embrace their situation. "_

_Freyr eyed the King with a skeptical expression. "You seem so confident, Allfather. Who is to say they won't resent us in the future?"_

_"When they are ready necessity will overcome any protests that should arise. They will walk away with honor."_

_Freyr smiled slowly, mulling over a certain thought. "Then again, they could bloom on their own. It would all seem the perfect coincidence."_

_Odin smiled back at him. "One can hope. Loki!"_

_The King waved his son over to them. "Come here, please."_

_The God of sunshine whistled curtly, catching his daughter's attention and signaling her to stand beside him._

_"Loki." Odin rubbed his son's small shoulder, no more than 3 years old by Midgardian standards._

_"This is Aswren, can you say hello?"_

_The boy's green eyes blinked widely at the brown-headed girl with feathers in her hair. He swallowed before answering obediently. "Hello, Ath-wren." His small voice sounded unformed around the syllables of her name, but you could understand him easily enough._

_Freyr bent down to his daughter's level, brushing back a lock of loose hair with his tender paw. "Say hi to Loki, Aswren."_

_"..." She only stared for a few moments, as if to study him, and curled her mouth in thought. Stepping forward and causing the boy to reel back a bit, she reached out to grab his forearm and shake it roughly. It was a childish imitation of what she had seen the adults do._

_"Niss to meet you, Oh-ki." Her little voice piped up confidently, causing both older men to chuckle._

_"She's quite the charmer, Freyr." Odin chuckled._

_"Yes, your boy seems a bit intimidated." The God shook his head, clicking his tongue. Loki leaned back as the girl shook his arm, looking scared and shy._

_"He will come around, eventually. Loki?" The raven-haired boy looked up at his father wearily, ready to take a step back._

_"Can you go play with Aswren?"_

_The little girl saw him almost shake his head, and she looked up at her guardian. "He's shy, daddy?"_

_"It would seem so, little one. Why don't you show him the flowers you showed me? Gently now, don't spook him." The father laughed heartily, watching her approach him like a frightened foal that stood behind his parent's leg._

_Her hand was extended to him as a sign of peace. "Come see my fwowers?" She offered, looking at him with big blue eyes._

_"Go on, Loki." Odin urged. His son's hand teetered softly over hers, as if testing a hot plate. Finally, he took the appendage offered and allowed himself to be led into the pasture._

_Both fathers watched them play for a few minutes, with Freyr finally breaking the silence. "Let's pray they become the best of friends."_

_"One can only hope."_

_At first, Aswren did all of the talking, chattering constantly while the uncertain boy only watched and listened. As if sent to spur his tongue to work, a small brown bird fluttered down to pick at the tree that the pair were studying._

_Loki's mouth burst open in excitement, pointing to the little creature that he had read about. "Look! It's a Wren bird."_

The Prince recalled the following years vividly, never questioning at the time why the Princess of Alfheim spent most of her time in Asgard. Both he and Aswren had been covinced that she moved into the palace permanentely for her education. Neither had any idea what the heirarchy had in mind.

He saw them as victims, thrown together by fate and so innocent to the treachery inside the palace's very walls. But the dark Prince pursued a pilgrimage, and their disadvantage would not deter him from the target at hand. Even now, as he spiraled down into his plans of vengeance, creating the strategy the win, she became just an accessory. In the context of his own selfish needs, unfulfilled desires, how she reacted would become the lower priority.

_I won't lose. Not again. This fight is mine, and when the last body falls, I alone will emerge the victor. For Asgard, for the throne, for my father's blessing._

_But when the dust finally settles, will she still be mine?_

_Would such a pure soul turn to dust in my fingers?_

_Can I bear to be the one that stains her skin with the blood on my own hands?_

_... I must. Or this will all have been for nothing._

_For no one._


	10. Chapter 10

Aswren winced slightly in pain as she unwound the constricting bandages from her breasts, back, and stomache. Her arms reached forward to use the bathroom wall as leverage and re-adjust her bones with an eerie series of pops. She sighed in relief, leaning back to groan when a tingling ache took over her abdomen. Then, suffering a few seconds of irregularity, her heart pumped new blood to the less restricted organs, washing comfort over her entire body.

"That's better." She sighed, leaning over to spit blood into the drain and grab her night gown from where she had left it on the counter.

Walking over to the window sill she stilled, glancing out over the softly lit kingdom with a small smile. The surrounding galaxies seemed so much brighter from this realm than her own, standing out in glittering sheets against the blackness of space. As much as Aswren could go on for hours about Alfheim's untamed natural beauty, the canopy made some areas black on the clearest summer night.

Her thoughts were broken off by a soft knock that came from her door. "Come in."

The dark Prince entered quietly, making sure the door made no noise when it closed behind him. Aswren immediately turned to meet her intruder, melting into a gentle smile when she noticed his presence.

"Loki." She chirped pleasantly, hopping down from the window sill and striding over to him.

The sheer fabric of her nightgown swished softly against the ground when she walked, held to her shoulders by bands of golden thread. His tongue turned to cotton inside his mouth as he gazed down at her unmarred shoulders, the smooth curve of her neck, up to a childish face that was kind and vulnerable. This was not the body he had run to the healer's room covered in blood.

"Loki.. Is your father all right?"

"My what?" He squeaked out, swallowing his guilt and trying to bring life into his voice.

"I heard about his collapse when I came back from taking Freyr to the BiFrost." Her swimming blue eyes looked him up and down, trying to find the source of his distress.

"It's nothing to worry about-the Odinsleep. We were all taken by surprise, that's all." His trained eyes watched the relieved fall in her shoulders when he reassured her with a steady voice.

He continued. "I can see you're doing equally well."

"Oh!" Her hands came up to smooth the wrinkles on her bed clothes. "Yes, everything is in working order, thankfully."

"Really?" He purred, taking a step forward. "Should we test that?"

Her doe eyes blinked wide at him, taken aback by his sudden confidence and gile. "Uh..." She shifted awkwardly between his advancing arms, bringing her own around his neck.

"What's wrong? Have I not always taken care of you?" He whispered against her neck.

The stiffness in her muscles seemed to melt away at such fond memories, and her slender fingers came up to make him look at her. "You know I trust you completely. You have never hurt me, and I doubt you ever will."

That was it. As swift as a knife severes ties, the smirk was slapped from his face. The only emotion left behind was the grimace at what he was about to do. His mind raced, and before the sentimental smile could leave her mouth he froze her in time with a steady stream of magic.

The whispers of green light crept from his hands, down her legs and up into the pools of her collarbone. The imaginary fingers slithered up the expanses of her neck, drawing patterns across unblemished cheeks.

He gnawed on his lip as he watched her eyelids slide closed, face going slack as the rest of her body seemed to tense and relax uncontrollably. Without warning a light exploded from inside her chest, and her head reared back to the heavens, screaming in a pitch too broken to be heard over the whisper of sorcery.

She gasped and gulped for air, gnashing her teeth at the green streams that tried to consume her. Blue eyes looked at him finally, wet with their own water, and pleading for help.

His stoic mouth stayed firm to keep the tears at bay, not moving to chant hushed words of comfort. He was forced to look away when her arms went limp, and ceased to clutch his frock.

The green light made a home for itself inside the center of her chest, tucking her soul inside a dark place and leaving blue orbs lifeless, without a master. In it's place, the master of magic forged his own puppet, replacing her spirit with a machine that would obey and respond to his touch.

Hot tears betrayed him as he watched the blue light of her soul fade to black, replaced by his own creation. He tried to justify himself, believing that in times of war desperate measures must be taken to ensure victory. To protect his flower and preserve a fragment of her innocence, he stole her body so that she would not have to witness the crimes he was about to commit.

As the green ribbons of his magic dissolved back into air, her soulless eyes stared at him readily, awaiting orders. Their blank look was more than he could take, and with a wave of his hand she seemed to switch off, falling from his arms onto the marble floor. He clenched his jaw as he stared down at her unconcious body, and held down a wretch of disgust.

She was his now, in every way he didn't want.


	11. Chapter 11

"Allfather, we wish to speak with you immediately."

The courageous three climbed proudly up the steps of the throne room, ready to ask for Thor's release. They seemed shocked to find the silver-tongued son sitting on the golden chair.

"My friends." Loki mocked, allowing them inside.

"Where's Odin?"

"Father has fallen into the Odin-sleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again." His voice weakened a bit in his own show. Aswren sat obediently on the stone steps, her hands folded in her lap. The warriors could sense something was wrong, and were struck by the way her irises were black as coal, rather than their normal, icy blue.

"We wish to speak with her." Sif bellowed in a small demand.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me..." He assured, placing a hand over his heart, and standing dominantly. His hand waved for Aswren to leave, and she rose to her feet on command, pattering from the room without even a glance to Sif or her friends.

Reluctantly, each rose their fist to their heart, kneeling. "My king." Sif started. "We may ask that you end Thor's banishment."

He chuckled lightly. "My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim, and the people need a feeling of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. In fact, I intend to make my first act a joyous occasion. A ceremony fit for uplifting spirits-the royal wedding."

Sif audibly gasped, standing abruptly. "What?"

He paced slowly in front of them, suddenly anxious. "Yes. I intend to take Aswren as my wife, and make a celebration of the affair. It is much more appealing than a 'Welcome Home' party for the brother fallen from grace. His time will come."

Sif stepped forward, itching to strike the man across his face, but Fandral held her swinging arm. "Yes, of course. Thank you for your consideration." The warrior seethed in frustration, motioning for the others to join him when he made a dash for the exit. The lady warrior stayed back for a moment, glaring up at the self-proclaimed King. Aswren's eyes were haunting, and had struck Sif with a frightening realization that she was under the influence of magic.

Could he really be that desperate?

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to be a seamless transition for the common people, but the hierarchy inside the palace was tense and insecure. Diplomacy was handled with care, and the self-appointed King seemed to be quite charming to each of his guests. Numerous officials came to Asgard to exchange formalities and discuss the possibility of a complete transition in leadership, which led to many busy dinners with hushed voices. But Sif and the Warriors Three knew better than to trust the handsome smile of the Green Prince, and instead chose to watch his complacent lover with suspicious eyes.

Aswren was equally pleasant to all who came to congratulate the young couple, flashing a smile that seemed to the worried friends as if it was practiced in front of a mirror. Her hair was curled and cared for, and even her face was painted with makeup that no one had seen her wear before. Sif observed the maids go up to her room each morning carrying a new gown or frock for the Princess to wear. The sudden vanity was shocking behavior for a girl who had previously always opted for comfortable and cool.

Fandral used to look forward to the small hours of the morning when he would rise with the dawn and leisurely condition his body on the courtyard's damp grass. He could always count on Aswren's presence to give him a hello when she crossed the grounds to the stables. She would be carrying fruit for the horses and often sit with him for a few minutes, sharing her apples and chatting idly. Weeks have gone by since her last visit, and the poor man was bitterly adjusting to spending his mornings alone.

"It's sickening, isn't it?" Sif mumbled to herself, looking out at the Warriors Three.

Volstagg carefully sliced at an apple in his hands with a dagger, nodding sadly at her words. Fandral refused to sit still, and was pacing inside the orchard in which they had gathered. "What? How he parades her around like his own personal puppet, a living doll to say 'Yes, Sir' to whatever he wants?"

"It can't be anything but dangerous. What is his magic doing to her?" Jogunn piped up from his perch on a rock.

"She's under some sort of spell-her eyes are blackened over like two pieces of coal." Lady Sif waved her hand in front of her face to describe the eyes.

"Why not go to Alfheim?" The large, sulking red-head offered.

"What? Not this again, leaving the safety of Asgard is a bad idea in general." Fandral swore, stopping their speech with a motion of his hand.

"There are plenty of shamans right here that we can talk to."

"And learn what? The Asgardians have never held magic in high regard. No one in their right mind would come forward to speak with 3 warriors from the royal court. Besides, half of all the books in the universe on magic would be written in Elvish. We have to go to the source."

"..." The blonde warrior stayed silent, breathing heavily from his nose in frustration.

"We have to save her..."

"... Fine. But we can't let Freyr know what we are up to. If he finds out that Loki has harmed his daughter, he'll start a war like none of us have ever seen."

* * *

The Warriors road unsurely to the BiFrost, unsure of the adventure would lie ahead of them. Alfheim was not known to be a hostile world, but the Elves were shadowy creatures, and their illusions could steal years from even a God. As children they had heard stories of weary travelers becoming snared, as if by Sirens, and never returning from the Elves' Home.

They unmounted outside the BiFrost, reluctant to approach Heimdall for passage.

"Heimdall, we wish to go to Alfheim." Fandral piped up, trying his best to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"To search for a cure for the Princess." Sif nodded at his correct assumption, determined to not return empty-handed.

"I saw the scene in it's entirety a fortnight ago, and it's become apparent to me that Loki has imprisoned her soul. Folded it away and stuffed something else inside her head, something compliant that he created."

"Surely the Elves can fix her.." Sif stepped forward with earnest.

"They can, but you must know where to look. The Elves surrounding the BiFrost are small, fairy-like, and of no use to you. You will have to travel far South, and find the Light Elves who resemble us. They can teach you all that you need to know."

"Deep South. Big Elves. Got it." Fandral seemed to make a mental note in his mind.

"But be warned. We are all aware of the consequences if Freyr was to discover your presence. He has many scouts mixed within the common people. Make your journey quick and avoid their wandering gaze."

"Yes, Heimdall. We'll try to return within a few days." Sif assured him.

"And warriors.." He bellowed over the sound of the BiFrost firing and roaring to life. "..Remember why you are there."


	12. Chapter 12

The company landed gracefully on the rock precipice, all staring out in wonder at the new world. Their connection to Asgard was this rocky ledge that stuck out awkwardly from the opaque forest ahead. They were cut off, and the only way to go was into the green.

Each root along the ground was as large as a grown man's leg, but they were not intrusive. They seemed to bend and make way for a traveler's path, as did the branches above. The vegetation glowed bright with shocks of color that sprung out in the shape of alien flowers and vines. Turquoise, pale blue, the most virgin pinks, and yellows that seemed to produce their own sunshine all dotted the canopy. Phosphorescent flora lit up the forest floor as an organic guide.

Fandral jumped in alarm when a winged creature whipped across his nose. "Hey!"

The little bulb of light seemed to giggle, and buzzed again by his ear. "All right, I've had about enough of you!"

Sif gasped when she came eye-to-eye with the mischief-maker. "Oh, Fandral, look. It's just a tiny elf like Heimdall told us."

She smiled, holding out a hand to the glowing, miniature version of a human that was not even as long as her finger. Long, pointed ears stuck up from rose-colored hair, and translucent wings fluttered behind him. His sculpted limbs were over-exaggerated and thin, with skin so white and delicate that each impossibly tiny vein stood out as a brilliant shade of purple.

"They're so beautiful." Sif wondered aloud, grinning when the Elf puffed out his chest and waved his impressive wings. He chuckled in a pitch like a flute, and disappeared amongst a trail of pink light, too fast to see clearly with even a God's vision.

They had walked for several more minutes when the same Elf fluttered by once more, following a second blue trail.

"This appears to be a trend. Just keep walking and maybe they'll leave us alone." Fandral mumbled.

 _"Can you hear me, Asgardians?_ " A deep voice asked from nowhere.

The warriors stopped, frozen as the voice seemed to seep from the air. Everywhere and nowhere.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Fandral demanded, unsheathing his sword.

The only response was the same burst of pink light appearing in their path. The little Elf hovered before Fandral's nose, gesticulating wildly and chirping what sounded like words.

"What in Odin's name do you want?"

The Elf made long swipes with his hands and pretended to have a sparring match.

"My sword?"

His tiny voice chuckled in response, nodding and making motions to sheath it.

"Okay, okay, I'll put it away. Are you happy now?"

 _"State your business, Asgardians."_  The invisible voice demanded.

Volstagg startled, and growled in a warning. "Show yourself, trickster!"

 _"Very well."_  Poof. A slightly larger Elf in a brilliant cerulean color materialized to float before them. The androgynous figure was adorned with letters from a strange language in patterns of gold and silver.

_"My name is Oberon, and this is my kingdom: from the Northern border to the Great Drake River. All visitors address me before proceeding further into Alfheim. You've already met my younger brother-Puck."_

The pink fairy waved eagerly, flashing a grin of tiny pearls for teeth.

"You can speak to us in our heads. How?" Sif wondered aloud.

_"Very few people understand our language. But along our borders, you see, communication is necessary for dealing with outsiders. The royal families of each District were given the knowledge to teach themselves telepathy."_

Oberon's tiny blue eyes followed their gaze to his brother who was scratching his ear like a pup.  _"As for that one, he'll get there in his own time."_

The fairy quickly dismissed his brother to flutter up proudly in front of front of Fandral's nose.  _"Ahem. You never stated your business, Asgardians."_

Fandral offered his finger for the elf to stand on, but he merely shooed the hand away. "I cannot let you pass without the proper clearance. Please."

"We come searching for medicine-a cure." Sif explained.

_"For physical ailments?"_

"Not exactly. Our friend... She's under the influence of a powerful spell and we do not have the knowledge to bring her back to consciousness."

_"You will have to travel far to find what you seek. Like I said before, only I and a handful of others within this District can even speak to you. And here, in the forest, we do not bother with the magic of City-Dwellers. Go South, until you come to a town called in the common tongue: Dinassus. There will be many mages to assist you, one in particular named Matheo. Everyone knows him so he's not a hard man to find. He will help you in any way he can."_

"Thank you, Oberon. You've done more than enough." Sif said, bowing politely.

 _"Be safe, Asgardians. Good luck, and welcome to our humble kingdom."_  The fairy proclaimed as he bowed low with a sweep of his arm. Puck mimicked him, putting back his leg in a sort of curtsy.

Waving goodbye, both fairies watched them leave into the thick brush. The pink darted out when they disappeared, spinning around to gesticulate wildly and chirp at his brother.

 _"For Freyr's sake, Puck. What is it?"_  He nodded as he listened to the younger's rambling.

_"Yes, of course I know the Princess lives in Asgard. She was sent there for school, and now she's getting married. What about it?"_

The younger fairy started to panic, making choking motions and flickering in and out of a hazy green color.  _"You think so? Well, surely someone would have gotten word if the Princess was sick. Wouldn't they? I'm sure she's fine, Puck."_

Puck continued to peep wildly, pleading.

_"...Oh, all right! I'll have a flyer send a message to Freyr about the visitors, but I'm convinced you're worrying yourself over nothing."_

* * *

The journey to Dinassus turned out to be a several day hike even when they were twice as long as on Asgard. The terrain was similar throughout, thick green and an array of flowers that made vision beyond a few feet nearly impossible.

But the further they traveled, the thinner the flora became, and neatly trodden paths began to fade into sight under their feet. The evidence of civilization-signs, roads, harvested trees-were everywhere by the third day. Elvish was spoken only by a handful of outsiders, but their road signs were enchanted to morph and rearrange their symbols into recognizable letters and words.

Also, the further they traveled into inhabited territory, the more dangerous the population became. Elves were a musical people with ensnaring songs, and the Asgardians founds themselves clutching their heads when a particular chorus started to distort the world around them. Their vision would stretch and narrow, focused on the source of the sound, and only the strongest member of their team pulled them back to reality in time to flee from the party.

Finally, a large sign reading "Dinassus" stood proudly at the mouth of a village. This was one of the less industrialized areas of Alfheim, and the village consisted of one main road in a large circle that cut the land into an inner and outer area. Bohemian houses of varying color and size dotted the perimeter, closing in around the market at the city's heart.

Heimdall had been correct about the Elves in the South, they were as tall as any any human, only obviously Elven by the pointed ears that poked from their hair. The warriors were surprised at the diversity, not necessarily in physique-everyone was exaggerated and trim-but in the spectrum. Besides the normal shades of flesh, some of them had the translucent paleness seen in the fairies that allowed their veins to be seen clearly and pulsing. Some were not necessarily purple, but had bloods vessels of bright blue and even green. In their scrutinizing eyes, colors like pink, gold, and indigo were common than anticipated.

A darker-skinned woman with silver hair pulled into a loose bun approached them first. "What business brings four Asgardians so far from home? We have many goods for sale here: fruits, vegetables, cloth, weapons, jewelry, all hand-made and hand-picked for weary travelers. My name is Karashi, let me show you something-"

"-No, please." Fandral interrupted, holding his hand up politely. "We're not here to barter; we're looking for someone in particular: Matheo?"

The woman looked them up and down with her piercing golden eyes. Her hand was still outstretched to gesture to her goods when she instead pointed to a shack directly to their left. "He lives there, and can see you immediately. The old man, he never sleeps."

"Thank you. Maybe later I'll take you up on that offer to show me the market." Fandral said with a charm, bowing lightly.

The group of foreigners had not crossed the street when Karashi darted away, bending low to a table with teenagers playing a dice game and shouting in Elvish to eachother.

She grabbed the oldest with a motherly grip, gently hoisting him to his feet and waving off his protests that the game had only started.

_"I need you to run a message to your father. Four Asgardian strangers have come looking for the healer. They look to be from the Royal Court. Can you do that?"_

_"Yes, mother."_  The boy replied with a nod of his silver fringe.  _"You think the foreigners are trouble?"_

_"I don't know yet. But with all these rumors of war, and suddenly high Asgardian warriors come to Alfheim for medicine? The Capital should hear of this, if they haven't already."_

* * *

The ceiling of the mystic's humble dwelling was short compared to the warriors, and they all had to stoop down to enter the door. Papers were scattered among the furniture and floor, some piled under bubbling glass and cauldrons that brewed strange colored serums. Food and clothes were nowhere to be seen among the debri, but from the state of the elderly man scrambling around the fireplace, none of them guessed he changed his robe frequently or ate hardly at all.

Sif cleared her throat, startling the man to freeze without turning around. "Are you the one they call Matheo?"

He turned at the sound of his name to reveal icy, youthful blue eyes and minimal wrinkles around his face. A few of them gasped at such a handsome, young face on a frame that shook with frailty and sported bones so emaciated they threatened to tear his robe. The mage was assumed to be thrice his real age when the hood on his back was pulled up. With all of this power, they wondered why the man was willingly being eaten away by such a disease. Or perhaps a spell? But, in the context of their mission, those questions were set aside.

"I am. Are you the warriors that Oberon said would be coming?"

"I... We are." Fandral said.

"A friend of ours, she has been taken captive inside of herself. It's difficult to explain, but do you think you can help us? We're willing to pay anything you wish."

"As far as stolen souls, let's see what I have. I tend to bottle my remedies for various things that people are interested in. Although it's not everyday that I get a request for this sort of illness."

The decaying man stumbled over his long red robe to the wall of rainbow-colored liquids. Each label held a small description in Elvish scrawl or a picture for easier access. His crooked finger was scanning delicately when he suddenly snatched a bottle of yellow liquid that resembled oil when it sloshed around in the light.

"This extract has medicinal properties that when taken raw will clear the mind and help the organization of thought. When enchanted in capable hands, the plant has been known to reverse spells that fold away souls. The magic searches for the orignal occupant of the body and brings it back to the surface."

His hand closed around the bottle so hard that the glass trembled, on the verge of shattering. "May I ask about your friend? The poor child must be so frightened when paralyzed in their own skin."

Sif glanced at her comrades before answering. "We're not really at liberty to discuss it. They would rather remain anonymous."

"Nasty business it is, though. This is precisely what we're looking for. We'll take this antidote home right away." Fandral dodged the question while reaching out to take the bottle.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Matheo turned from his wall of chemicals with his hands hidden under the panels of his robe.

"Our beloved Princess has very powerful friends, and among those are the Asgardians. What kind of warriors in royal garb come looking for a cure for just anyone?" The mystic pulled a dagger beneath his clothes.

"What has your Green Prince done to our Lady Aswren?!" He demanded.

"M-Matheo, please. Drop your weapon." Sif pleaded. She hesitated unsheathing her sword when the man looked too frail to even swing the tiny knife.

"I'll go to Freyr, he must bring his daughter home-"

"-You don't realize what you're doing. You'll start a war, you fool!" Fandral yelled down at him, reaching to take the knife.

"Don't touch me, traitor! But you would side with your own kind, wouldn't you? Look at you, in your adorned armour and velvet. You care nothing for the likes of the Elves. Wouldn't that be convenient for the Princess to die before she wed? The alliances between our worlds be shattered and you could finally be rid of us for-"

Poof! The mystic disappeared in a cloud of teal smoke, dissipating to reveal a small snake in the spot where he once stood.

Three of the warriors looked up to see Volstagg holding an empty vial with a teal residue around the mouth. "What-I panicked! This bottle had a picture of a small animal on it, and I thought 'Would it still work if I just threw it on him?' Apparently yes."

"Oh, Volstagg." Sif sighed. "You just made a prominent mage 4 inches long and gave him a forked tongue. What will happen when people come looking for him?"

"Experiment gone wrong? Seems awfully probable considering the state his house is in."

"Oh, for Odin's sake." Fandral barked. "Let's just get back to Asgard before anybody notices he's gone. How long will it take us to get back to the BiFrost?"

"About 3 days."

"Well, running is starting to sound like a good idea. Come on."

* * *

"2 sugars, up to Lady Aswren!" The cook called to the maid, handing over the golden tray with a teapot and 2 cups.

"WAIT! Wait!" Sif called. The maid jumped and tore her hands from the tray with a gasp.

"I'll take it." The young woman smiled.

"B-But my Lady, this is my job-"

"-No really, I insist. I have important news for Aswren as well. Allow me."

"...Yes, ma'am." The maid relented, shoving her hand in her apron.

"Thank you." Sif smiled and started the climb to the upper floors of the palace.

She stopped about halfway up to rest the tea tray on a table and remove the vial of oil from her pocket. The yellow liquid had no smell, and unlikely any taste. A few drops in a small cup of tea would go unnoticed and directly into the bloodstream.

_Knock knock._

"Come in." Aswren called from the vanity, brushing her long waves that had grown to the bottom of her ribs.

"Tea, Aswren. It's me, Sif. Do you.. have time to talk?"

The young woman did stop brushing her hair for a moment, but only to adjust the straps of her gown. "Sif. No, I don't. My apologies. Thank you for the tea. Goodbye."

Sif's previously smiling mouth fell into a frown. She pursed her lips for a moment, silently praying that the tea would perform some kind of miracle.

"Fine, then. Good day."

When Sif closed the door with a loud click, the younger woman finally moved to survey the tray, picking up the cup that had already been poured. The amber liquid hit her lips for only a moment before she cried out, throwing the cup and watching it shatter on the floor in a spray of hot liquid and pottery.

The yell caught in her throat, cut off and dying on a tongue that suddenly felt strange in her mouth. She whimpered pitifully, grasping for her head as a throbbing ache assaulted her mind. The whimper turned into a hoarse cry when the pain spread down her head to her neck and chest, crippling her body and sending her to the floor on her knees.

With her eyes clenched tight the girl was unaware of the black shadow that was seeping from her chest and forming a pool in her stomache. There, the trickster's puppet was being forced out the potion, extracted from her veins and gathering in the acid of her belly. She gave another hoarse yell when a powerful contraction squeezed her torso, exciting her gag reflex and forcing her to dry heave on the floor. With teeth gritted tight she retched up the shadow from her body, falling in puffs of vapor from her mouth. One last, final push and she expelled the last of the spirit from her gut with a pained scream that cracked her voice with the force of it. It was only when her body was finally cleansed that a familiar blue light bubbled up from the left side of her chest. It spread through her blood vessels and settled in her cells. Cold and clammy, the woman sat back on her haunches, unable to hold her own weight anymore. Seconds later, long lashes opened to reveal piercing blue eyes that had not seen for themselves in months, and had been forced to watch life from behind a panel of black glass.

 _Sigh._  The air escaped her lungs in a rush of relief. For several moments, all Aswren could do was hold her shivering self, begging for the shakes and violation to leave her body. Even with her own consciousness back behind the wheel, the residue of the artificial was lingering, haunted and unclean.

Her bedroom door was thrust open with a crash, and Loki stood frantic in the doorway.

"Aswren! Are you all right? What's going on? I heard a scream." He closed the door and walked towards her, stopped dead in his tracks when she looked up at him with murderous intentions in her usually sweet eyes.

 _"You."_  The Princess tried to growl, only managing to produce a whine when she tested her unused voice and scrambled to her feet.

"...Oh dear."

Aswren's bare feet snagged on the bottom of her gown, and she sneered at the silky material. Grunting and twisting, she bent over, ripping the dress over her head and standing defiantly in her underclothes. Her mused hair fluttered against her mouth when she panted and chucked the lavender bunch in a random direction across the room.

"Darling, let's be sensible about this. Let's not throw away propriety in a moment of-"

"-Shut it!" The Prince winced, clearing his throat and averting his eyes in a last dodge at mannerisms.

"W-What were you thinking?!" She exclaimed heatedly, throwing her arms up when she was overwhelmed.

"Y-You stole my body, betrayed my trust, went against everything we have built together. You have a reason for everything, but that is  _wrong._ "

"You know I never meant to hurt you. I was only trying to prevent you from being hurt. Don't you trust me? Your best friend?"

"I thought I could! What am I supposed to think now?"

"It really was the only option, you must believe me-"

"-Only option? Did confiding in me never cross your mind? I have ALWAYS been there for you. Why on Earth did you believe I couldn't be trusted so that you had to BURY me, bury my soul to keep me in the dark?"

"It was not that I don't trust you, it was never about you. Don't you see?" He paused to lick his lips.

"I don't trust myself."

Silence filled the room as Aswren's angry pants subsided, and she looked at her best friend with the eyes that tell him to go on, that he can tell her anything.

"It would be best to show you. Will you come?"

"Yes, of course."

After Aswren was dressed they descended several flights of stairs to the ground level, down a darkened to hallway to the vault. The door was heavy and creaked on it's hinges, giving way to little more light than the room before. She looked at the dozens of relics lining the walls, but Loki did not stop walking until they came to the very edge of platform, directly in front of the Jotun's casket. The Princess stood perfectly still, only her eyes darting around as her friend shed his upper clothes, and reached forward to clasp the casket in shaking fingers.

The only noise in the room was her gasp as the pale skin of his back turned an icy blue, and dotted ridges raised along his skin like braille that could be translated and read.

His voice froze her when she reached out to touch the lines along his shoulder. "Don't. Please don't."

"I'm hardly going to get frost bite, my mother was a Jotun." She chided, albeit a bit snarky.

"No, that's not what I mean." He placed the glowing block down, shivering when the blue faded back to his natural ivory.

"I don't want you to touch my skin in that way."

Her doe eyes blinked at him in disbelief. "You're ashamed."

"Yes, of course! Are you not disgusted? I am not a son of Odin or even Aesir." He hissed.

"I am  _Laufey's_  son. I don't know what to believe anymore.  _Everything_  I have come to know and trust has been ripped from me. You are the only constant, and I hid it from you for so long because I feared of losing you as well. That you would leave Asgard, declaring your previous lover was nothing more than a monster. You are Vanir, beautiful, of Freyr's bloodline, and do not need the shame that comes with marrying a bastard child."

"Loki. My heart. If anyone would be ashamed, it would be you. You have no need for a fawn like me, w-who can't even hold her own in a fight with a Jotun. You're a God, and for now I'm just a Princess."

"You have no idea what I am." He spat.

"Then let me learn. I have always been here, and I want to continue to be here. Will you give me that privilege, and marry me?"

"Do you not want more in life than that?"

"...I could not have any more than I already have."

A white hot brand bubbled up in the Prince's throat, but he managed to swallow around the heat as he pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips to her hair. "Then yes."

_"I will marry you."_


	13. Chapter 13

Away from the safety of his lover's presence, Loki joined Frigga in Odin's chambers. It was the eve before the wedding, and with eerie expressions they stared at the golden glow about the Allfather's bed.

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki mused, misjudging his tone and sounding less sincere to anyone who paid attention. Frigga did not notice.

"He's put it off for so long now that I fear..." She rubbed the still hand gently, tears in her voice.

Loki deadpanned with calculating eyes. "How long will it last?"

"I don't know. This time it's different; We were unprepared."

Those green eyes became accusing, flickering about restlessly between Odin and his mother. "So, why did he lie?"

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we-your family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki urged.

"There is always a purpose to everything your Father does. Bringing you back with us to Asgard, withholding your secret, and especially introducing you to Aswren as a child. They all will speak clearly in time."

* * *

"No, I think we'll put the larger tables over there, please." Aswren directed, pointing a few work men towards the side of the room she wished to serve food on after her ceremony.

 _"Where is she?! I demanded that answer an hour ago!"_  A gruff male voice called from outside. Both double doors burst open to the dining hall, slamming against the walls with a mighty crash.

"Father! What in Odin's name are you doing here?" Aswren yelled.

"I've heard from two separate messengers that 'the Princess' sent her warriors to Alfheim to retrieve medicine. Have you been injured again? Because if so, I will not hesitate to feed both of Odin's sons to my boars. Tell me the nature of your distress. You look perfectly well, actually."

"Father, please. I'm fine. I have no broken bones that I know of, and I've kept my adventuring lately down to a minimum. There's no magic here, I am v-very much myself. The 4 warriors you heard of were there on personal business, and I have no affiliation with their intentions. It's not a crime to travel to Alfheim, you know."

The red-headed giant raked a hand through his curls. "I just worry, Aswren. You are the only child I have left. Your mother proposed it would be best if I didn't come, but I intended to conduct my own investigation."

He sighed heavily around his thick tongue, and the King had to swallow before he could continue. "The last time I came to Asgard you were in bandages, so I have been deploying scouts in the villages to bring word back from the borderlands about your well-being. When the messenger came to me I watched closer, but when the second message came I panicked."

Aswren sighed through her nose at her father. "We can't keep doing this, father. I'm getting married, and you can't abandon the Capital every time something goes wrong."

"No. I can't. I won't always be around to protect you-"

"-that's true-"

"-But that day is closer than you think."

The Princesses blinked once in disblief. "Pardon?"

"I am so protective, Aswren, not only because of your brother's accident but because I have forseen my death. You have the gift of foresight as well, you know, but my visions are clearer and can extend thousands of years into the future. I have seen my death by Surtur."

His daughter visible shivered at the name, remembering vividly the fire Jotun that her father had a past with. "Yes, it seems that my enemy will have the last word after all. I saw the battle clearly, but have no idea when this will occur. With war imminent between Jotunheim and Asgard, you see why I have been... overzealous about your safety, my dear. You will inherit my throne and power when I die. It is imperative that you go on for the sake of our kingdom and our people."

"Father... I-I had no idea. Yes, I understand completely." Icy drops dripped from her eyes as she couldn't bring herself to speak anymore.

"Oh, be calm, little afir." The gentle giant brought her into his broad arms, stroking her honey brown waves.

"There could be thousands of years between now and my end. Let us not weep for the future." He held her face between his massive paws, wiping her wet cheeks with his thumbs.

The young woman nodded meakly. "Yes, Sir."

"There. Smile, my beautiful daughter. I will most certainly be around to attend your wedding. Then I will be able to go to battle wholeheartedly, when my life is fulfilled."

* * *

Asgard, as a common people, was oblivious to the treachery inside the royal family. They welcomed Loki and Aswren's engagement with open, generous arms. The ticker tape and confetti were spared, but an enormous feast was given, with even the smallest of status giving their congratulations. For Alfheim, the impossibly large realm could only afford to have the royal families of each state attend the ceremony. Freyr was employed as a diplomat and translator, repeating the sermon in Elvish for his guests. As far as preparations, he spared no expense, making sure she was clothed in the finest of silk and cotton. Frigga was also very proud of Aswren, a girl she had considered a daughter since her and Loki first met, and was allowing Aswren to keep the jewelry she wore today as a gift.

Loki waited anxiously, dressed also in his finest armour by his mother's request, and wielding the ceremonial sword. After Thor's banishment, Frigga was the one to entrust him with the sword when she was aware of their engagement.

To the crowd he was calm, collected, but inside his body tingled with pin-pricks of excitement. The crowd shattered his concentration when they erupted in whispers and gasps, pointing and turning to the front of the massive hall.

Loki's own breath caught in his throat. Aswren was escorted by her father, Freyr, who held a satisfied gleam in his eyes. His large paw cast her away, smiling when she walked on down the golden steps, eyed appreciatively by everyone in the room. The musicians and faint whisper of fairy dust were the only sounds. The dress was tailored to fit tightly around her small frame, a wispy white piece of fabric that was held to her waist by a fine gold ribbon, and adorned by a wide throat of gold and jewels to accent her cerulean eyes. Even those who had claimed she would never wed whispered amongst themselves.

Both Loki and Aswren came forward under the light, stepping up together to the first landing, pausing to please the crowd. From the audience, Sif let a small sigh of defeat.

"She manages to look so happy. And Gods, she is beautiful."

Fandral nodded from beside her. "I only wish Thor could be here to witness this."

The shaman stood behind them, cradling a large bowl of the mead from their feast. He placed the bowl upon an altar of river stones, and dipped in a bundle of fir twigs to soak up the liquid. He turned to the enormous crowd, mumbling something along the lines of "not enough mead", and sprinkled the front row of spectators, murmuring a prayer of commitment. When he returned to the platform, he generously shook the branch over the couple's bowed heads.

The priest's voice was a sigh of relief, a glimmer of hope as it rung out proudly over thousands of heads. In this moment of peace, no soul could let their mind wander to the storm clouds brewing on the horizon of war.

"We come here this day, to share our joy at the joining of this couple. Marriage is the bonding of two people, the union of two hearts. We enter it joyfully and in the knowledge that love is both our highest achievement and life's most precious gift. May you both be able to coexist, confide in each other, laugh with one another, endure all of life's hardships, and enjoy all of it's pleasures. Together-as one entity, life force, and soul. Loki Odinson, please take your betrothed's hands into yours, and you both may recite the vows you have prepared for today."

"I, Loki Odinson, take Aswren Freylief to be my wife, my partner, and my one true love. I promise to cherish, uphold, and protect thee for as long as we are destined to live, and in the life after that. Thou art my closest friend, my reason for life, and my whole world. I promise that these feelings will not falter in eternity. This is my solemn vow to thee."

"I, Aswren Freyrleif, take Loki Odinson in my hand, spirit, and heart to be my lifelong partner. I promise complete loyalty and faith in every decision we make for the betterment of our bond. Should Fate be so cruel as to separate us, I promise to never take any other mate, and continue to love thee in thine life after this. This is my solemn vow to thee."

Loki's eyes widened a fraction, almost invisible to the naked eye, and squeezed her hands tighter. The award for 'best poker face while falling in love all over again' has just been achieved.

"The ring is an ancient symbol used to seal a solemn promise. These wedding rings, the perfect circle of love, will serve as symbols of your unending love and faithfulness and remind you of the vows you have made today. Loki, please present the sword of your ancestors."

Loki turned his head downward, pulling the magnificent sword of steel from his hilt. The handle was just as glorious as the blade, encrusted with silver and writings from the ancient Norse language. Both man and woman reached forward to grab the handle, Loki placing his ring above their hands.

"Aswren, please take this ring as a sign of my faith and my commitment to our love."

She replied while slipping the golden band onto her hand, and replacing it with Loki's ring for equivalent exchange. "I join my life to yours, I give you my soul to keep."

The priest nodded with blessing as the sword was replaced in it's hilt. "You have stated the vows which now bind you together and, by the giving and receiving of rings, you have pledged yourselves to one another. I declare you husband and wife: King... and Queen of Asgard. You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd stood frozen, waiting for that moment when their lips finally touched. Their faces met with small smiles, and the mass of people erupted in excited applause.

Aswren cupped her husband's face gently, the ring pressing into his cheek with a chill. In the face of war, mutual betrayal, and death, they both realized that this day and night deserved to be separate.

They descended the steps as one joined object, and as the crowd called them to different directions, their hands remained clasped, making it very clear they would be addressed together. Only when the crowd succeeded did people start to dissipate, taking their seats at the long lines of tables set around the Great Hall. Familiar souls sat together, and Loki left his wife's side to oversee the distribution of food and gifts while Aswren was chatted up by the local female attention. Women, especially Frigga and her maids, came to talk with her, offer advice and ask questions, most too personal for Aswren's shy demeanor.

From below, a small hand pulled on the sheer veil of her skirt. "My lady...?" The voice was timid, almost shaking, and in her tiny palms was a bundle of flowers.

"I made these with my momma for you." Her fist dropped the wildflowers into Aswren's outstretched palm. Upon further inspection, it was a bracelet of common white flowers that were woven together. The new Queen immediately slipped her wrist into it, reaching down to pick up the little girl with corn-colored hair.

"Thank you so much. You know, out of all of the glittering gifts I will receive today, this bracelet is my favorite." She smiled back at the grinning child, turning to walk away from the group of other women.

"In return, I will give you my bracelet." Her larger hand unclasped the chain and draped it over the other's thin wrist.

"Those are river stones all the way from Alfheim, found in an underwater cave, leagues under the surface..." The little girl was all wide eyes and ears as she listened to the story of the Elves that dove down to fight for those precious amber and onyx stones. Aswren walked to the dessert table to let the child munch on a pastry while she continued to weave her tale.

From another part of the room, Loki looked over curiously at the warm sight. A lump formed in his throat, the smallest trace of guilt as he watched her converse with the child. He had not thought that far ahead in his plan, never realizing that this path of vengeance and so-called righteousness would not allow him to give her children of her own. His brilliant mind didn't bother with trivial, domestic fantasies. What scared him the most was that the child would take on his Jotun heritage, and the monster parents tell their children about at night would spawn treacherous young. Loki sneered in frustration, biting a bleeding hole in his thumb, and decided not to dwell.

Aswren set the child down, handing her another pastry from the silver platter. "Take this one to your mother, and say I thank her too for the lovely gift."

"I'll tell her about the Naiads too." The girl said in wonder, smiling and running in the direction behind the Queen.

Aswren waved slowly, turning around and gasping when she walked into a pair of arms. "Hello there, Sir."

Loki embraced her gently, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Quickly, my wife is off with guests. You should come dance with me before she realizes I am gone. How wonderful would it be to steal the first dance from the Queen of Asgard?"

Aswren chuckled under her breath, faking an exasperated expression. "I happen to be good friends with her. I should tell her you've been up to tricks."

"Oh, I'm always up to tricks, she won't be surprised."

"I'm not." Aswren began to smile, curling into his arms as they parted the crowd.

His expression fell when he came to rest his chin upon her hair. "...Forgive me."

"I thought the jest was quite clever and cute. You don't have to apologize." She mumbled against his chest, not looking up.

"You know what I mean." His voice was soft and timid again, lips muffled against her crown.

"I do, and I mean what I say. I believe-" She took her face from his chest to look into his eyes, speaking gently to not startle his thought.

"-That is a topic for another day, another situation where I am not in your arms on our wedding day."

He chuckled under his breath. "As you wish."

His right hand came up to place her head back against him, closing his eyes to the audience they both had forgotten.

* * *

 **AN:**  Some shameless romance before we batten down the hatches and prepare for storm coming in Chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

On Midgard, Thor was fighting his own demons.

"One way or another we find out what we need to know. We're good at that." Phil Coulson monotoned, checking his beeping pager.

"Don't go anywhere." His expensive shoes made soft clicks as the agent left the room.

The whoosh of the sliding door came back to reveal a familiar figure that suddendly appeared in the interrogation room with the fallen God.

"Loki!" Thor cried softly, too distraught to leave his chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Loki deadpanned.

Thor's eyes darted back and forth in worry. "What's happened? T-Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father-"

"-Father is dead."

"...W-What?"

Loki explained gently. "Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer in your reach, knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now with Aswren at my side."

Thor's voice shook with the effort not to tremble, barely coming out soft and vulenerable. "Can I come home?"

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but c-couldn't we find another way-"

"-The negotiations were tense at best-I only secured their position when Aswren and I were married. Gerd, as a Jotun and Aswren's mother, led the diplomacy. Freyr has Alfheim's armies enforcing the treaty... This is goodbye, brother. I am so sorry."

Thor's words nearly died in his throat, and tasted salt as they slipped past his wet lips. "No... I am sorry. Give Aswren my regards, please. And thank you for coming here."

Loki nodded in his acknowledgement, but only managed to utter one word.

"Farewell."

"...Goodbye."

* * *

The white and barren landscape shook with the force of the Bifrost opening up over it's furthest border. Loki emerged from the beam of light, his coat held close as he strode through the smallest layer of snow and ice. He walked on for miles before a piece of land cut away from the mountains came into view. A long ramp led the Prince deep into occupied Jotun territory, opening up to the hall where a stoic Laufey sat motionless on his stone throne.

"Kill him."

Loki merely smirked at the King in contempt. "After all I've done for you?"

"So, you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

"That was just a bit of fun really, to ruin my brother's big day. And protect the realm from his idiotic rule for awhile longer."

"The word of your engagement with the heiress has reached even these lands. Should you not be at home?"

"Our marriage is merely insurance. It's wise to keep your allies as close as possible."

"Yes. Your alliance with Alfheim means I will not hear you. Circumstances have changed."

The Jotun King nodded to his guards as they rushed the Prince. Loki merely fizzled away, chuckling when they clumsily smashed into one another.

 _"Oh, but you're going to miss the best part."_  The trickster popped back into existence, closer to the King's throne than before.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies."

"Your King is not a price fitting for calling Freyr's army down upon my head. Kill him yourself."

"Oh, I doubt the Asgardians will take kindly to a King who has murdered his predecessor. Besides, the price for Odin's death is that the casket will be returned to you."

Laufey immediately rose to his feet, staring hard at the cocky man.

"And you can restore Jotunheim to all it's, uh... glory."

"I... accept."

* * *

The Bifrost's portal flickered and flashed as Loki's form appeared from Jotunheim. He turned his eyes coldly to Heimdel. "What troubles you, Gatekeeper?"

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see you nor hear you. You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this realm."

"Perhaps your sense have weakened after your many years of service." Loki stepped forward defiantly, his chin in the air.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not want me to see."

Loki stalked around the platform the Gatekeeper stood on. "...You have great power, Heimdel. Did Odin ever fear you?"

"...No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him."

"He  _was_  your king. And you are sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

"...Yes." Heimdel confessed with a bitter tongue, eyes narrowed.

"Then you'll open the BiFrost to no one, till I have repaired the damage my brother has done." Loki declared as he walked away.

Heimdel turned with a mocking tone. "But your majesty. What if Lady Aswren wishes to go to Alfheim?"

The king's tracks froze, and he bit his cheek in annoyance. "We are on the brink of war. She's not going to Alfheim."

* * *

Aswren stood on the balcony of the Golden Palace, wringing her hands raw. She had succumbed to a vision moments before, showing her Loki's trip to Jotunheim. His plans-intentions-for this world and his family were weighing heavily on her mind. The reality she had come to embrace was crashing down around her as shards of ice. It did not yet bring tears, but the turmoil bit her stomache like a disease.

Loki's footsteps softly came up behind her as she looked out over the horizon. His arm gently came up to rub her arm, frowning at her shiver. "Aswren, are you all right?"

"...No, I am not."

"What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously by her wet eyes.

"You. I've seen your cohersions with Laufey. Now, I understand why you have turned to deceit, but it breaks my heart to standby and justify it."

He was caught off guard, taken aback by how she did not accuse him, nor reprimand him, and seemed more disappointed with herself. "...Do you now?"

She turned sharpely, defensive. "Yes, I do, Loki. I know you better than your own brother; you cannot hide behind that stoic face. You long for reparations for the betrayal you feel, acceptance from your fa-stepfather, but have you lost your mind?!"

Her arms flew up, backing away from him. "You intend to commit genocide on the people of Asgard-Jotunheim?! For Odins sake, hate your heritage, hate your body, but spare the lives of the innocent."

She raised her voice at him as she pointed a finger in his face.

"Unless each one of those people, from infant to elderly, have spit in your eye then you are wrong... Strike me before you murder those who do not know you."

He bit his cheek bitterly, spinning on her. "I would never harm you, how can you ev-?"

"But you would kill them!"

"It has to be done!"

"WHY?!" She yelled in earnest.

"Because they do not deserve to live! They are monsters who have killed our people for centuries and you wish to condone their existence. Are you not haunted by nightmares of the Fire Giants? I lay next to you while you whimper and writhe in your sleep."

Aswren visibly fought down phantom pains as she closed her eyes to compose herself. They reopened with fire, despite the tears that threatened to fall. "This is not about past blood spilt, you hate them because they made you!"

"Stop it! I am not one of them!"

"What happened when you held that casket? Your skinned turned bluer than the water and your eyes became red-"

"SILENCE!" He screamed, turning away and running his fingers through his hair.

"This is going to happen, you can't stop it. When the dust has settled, you will finally understand."

He sucked in a bitter breath. "And regret everything you have said tonight."

"...No, Loki. I do not regret my words, only that you force me to say them." She spat back, turning to walk away from him and out the door with a resonating thud of the door slamming shut.

Loki flinched slightly, turning to look out over the balcony. They had never fought like this before, and it created a cold pit in the trickster's stomache. He realized, as he swallowed around the bile in his throat, that he was losing the one person that kept his sanity tethered safely to the ground.

In the distance, the BiFrost flickered to life, spurring Loki to take action against the warriors who disobeyed him. His argument with Aswren was bitterly fresh, clouding and distorting his judgement. However, he was completely unaware of a presence that traveled into Asgard at the same time the warriors were leaving.

* * *

In the throne room, Aswren paced restlessly like a caged animal. Her mind kept flickering to the sword in her chambers. She meant not to kill her husband, but be prepared to defend herself against the disintegration of his last shreds of good judgement. She looked to the door, hearing his boots walk by the door towards the underground where the casket was kept. Finally, in defeat and exhaustion, she sat on the steps of the throne and sobbed.

Below the surface in the catacombs, Loki approached the casket. He did not pick it up though, and with a stomp of his staff summoned the metal wall behind it to disappear. From the hidden, lit space, a monster of metal and fire stalked forward, awaiting orders.

"Be sure that my brother does not return."

The beast growled lowly, looking down at his wild eyes.

"Destroy everything."

* * *

Aswren wiped her tears with trembling fists, clearing her throat to save her last good wind. A small, chattering sound from the air vent caught her attention. She approached the golden opening, squinting when it sounded like an insect was trapped inside and flapping it's wings against the walls.

Suddenly the grate burst from the wall, and a cerulean fairy came tumbling out and flopping onto the marble floor.

"Oberon!" Aswren cried, gingerly picking up the tiny elf to cradle him in her palm.

 _"Oh, my lady."_  He sighed within their mental connection.  _"I came as quickly as I could-I can't even lift my wings anymore."_

His tiny blue head rested against her fingers, translucent chest heaving as his heart beat wildly against her palm.

"You came alone? What's wrong? Why did you have to come through the vent of all places?"

She held her hand up to her lips, blowing cold air over the panting fairy. He sighed happily, closing his eyes and glowing as his pulse was slowed by the cool breeze.

_"You are most gracious, lady Aswren. I had to come immediately to warn you. I flew as fast as I could, and only Puck knows I am away. Freyr must under no circumstances know that I have been to see you."_

"Tell me, Oberon. What's happened?"

_"J-Jotunheim is rallying troops. Freyr grows more anxious by the day. He's raising armies in the South, my lady. He plans to attack Jotunheim in the event they enter this realm."_

"He wouldn't..."

_"He means to. If Jotun troops enter through the BiFrost, the Northern forests will be desolated. My kingdom, my people-we're not fighters. We'll be slaughtered, and our homes destroyed. I implore you, my lady. Save our souls."_

"Oh Gods, what's happening to us?" Aswren pleaded, wiping her cheeks before answering the fairy.

"Yes, Oberon. I will grant your request, and go to Alfheim as soon as possible to speak with Father. With properly executed diplomacy, the Northern forests will never see war."

The smallest of sighs escaped his lips in a rush. _"Thank you, my lady. You have always defended the Small Ones, and if my body was able I could weep."_

"Here. I've learned a healing spell in these last few months. Let me try to ease your suffering."

Oberon laid completely limp against her as she murmured strings of Elvish words and rubbed his tiny form in comforting circles. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and the cerulean glow that he carried was bright again with renewed fervor.

The fairy sprung up from her palm to hover before her nose.  _"Good gracious, my lady! Look at me, I've never given off such a glow."_

"You need not mention it, friend. Promise me you'll be careful as you return home?"

 _"Only for you, Aswren."_  He darted down to reach the back of her hand and lay a gentle kiss against it.

Oberon hadn't even completely cleared the balcony when Aswren darted for the door, picking up her shoes as she rushed into the hallway. Perhaps, if she left now Freyr could be persuaded to calm his military efforts. The Princess has only ever seen Alfheim's armies as a child, but the vision of thousands of Light Elves-covered from the neck down in midnight blue and gold armor, wielding long bows and short swords, organized in oscillating, seemingly endless ranks of mages and soldiers-was not an image easily forgotten. As Loki made his own way down the gold corridor, Aswren's body almost slammed into his when she rounded the corner.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Loki. Move please, I have to go."

His staff came down, blocking her way. "Go where, Aswren? Tell me."

Her eyes fluttered in fear, but her brows narrowed defiantly. "I do not feel well. I need to go to Alfheim for medicine-"

"And I call your bluff!" He stepped forward, irritated and sore.

"You were going to run to those elves, begging for 'daddy' to come stop the mad man. Why would you be so treacherous? That you would call down an entire realm upon my head. Do you know what they would do-?"

"-They would stop this madness-"

"-They would kill me! If I was overtaken, they would try me for my crimes and sentence me to execution. Is that what you want?"

"No, Loki, you misunderstand me.." Her face softened, hands coming up to comfort him.

"I don't want your pity, Aswren! You would have me killed to save people you don't even know. Who would have thought that the wife would be the true silver tongue? Sentencing me to death with a murmur of your lips."

She blinked slowly, looking up at him with a new-found spark. "...Do not try to frame me. With all of your gifts you cannot paint me the enemy here!"

"So I am your enemy now, Aswren?" She could swear on her life that his voice shook in that moment.

"Are you...?"

His jaw quivered, looking up to realize they had argued their way back into the throne room. "... Seal the room."

And with a puff of green smoke he vanished, giving way to two large guards that picked the Princess up, chucking her inside and slamming the doors.

"No, Loki! Stop, please!" Aswren scrambled up to pound on the heavy doors with her bare fists, teeth gritted and barred.

She backed away from the door slowly, eyes glazed white with a vision of the Jotuns and Laufey entering Asgard. Their descent into the city was not hindered by a Heimdel that was frozen to the ground where he stood. Her hand came up to her mouth with a gasp.

"No. This can't happen, not this way." Cerulean eyes turned almost navy in determination, looking around frantically for anything to set herself free. Running over to the balcony and looking far over the edge, she judged if she would survive the fall. Most likely. Her arms reached out to grab the edge, and bumped into an invisible force field of magic that closed off the windows.

"Damn it, Loki!" She pounded her fists against the wall, exciting sparks of rainbow around the points of contact. There were no large objects in the room to throw, nothing she could lift with her slight frame. In frustration, she took off her shoes and hurled them at the door with a grunt.

* * *

 **AN:** The chapter where the drama starts, as promised :) As far as Freyr's armies, I modeled them loosely off of Haldir's troops at Helm's Deep in LOTR: the Two Towers.


	15. Chapter 15

Later, Loki joined her in the throne room, watching the events in Midgard from a projection of magic on the wall. Aswren wrung her hands, and refused to sit as she paced up and down the long room.

"It won't last much longer, Aswren. I promise." Loki said softly, bothered by the way she nearly shook with anger. He would not get up to embrace her though, and sat solemn on the throne, wielding his staff and dressed for battle.

Aswren ran her hands over the picture, exciting sparkles around her fingers.

"Do not speak to me of promises anymore. Not until you learn how to keep them."

He didnt bother to reply as his hand tightened painfully around the armrest. His brooding wife couldn't hold his attention as he watched Thor approach the destroyer.  _What is he planning to do?_

The thunder God's eyes were lost, pained as his voice shook. "Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this-I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing... So take mine. And end this."

"That's it." Aswren whispered, running to the throne.

"You have your answer, Loki. Stop this, please." Her eyes widened slightly when he stood, not looking at her.

"Won't you?"

* * *

On Earth, Thor smiled slightly when the Destroyer lowered it's shield, turning away from him. He was completely caught off guard when the beast reared back, striking him across the face and throwing his weak Midgardian body down the street. The onlookers all stood stunned when he landed meters away with a dull thud.

* * *

"NO!" Aswren screamed, hearing the sickening crunch and watching Thor's dwarfed form fly into the air. She finally snapped, leaping at Loki and raising her hands to grab the front of his armour. With a flick of his wrist she froze in mid-air, as if time had suddenly stopped, and the window into Midgard fizzled away. A wave of the opposite hand let her fall in a heap at his feet as she scrambled at his feet. He dropped the staff, catching her wrists in his hands and holding her back with little effort.

"Murderer!" She spat in his face, struggling against him.

"He offered this realm a way out of war, isn't that what you wanted?" He yelled back at her.

She was hysterical, sobbing and trying to free herself from his grip. "You...Y-You..."

"Say it, Aswren. Tell me what I am."

She shook her head, whimpering as tears ran down her face.

"Say it! Tell me that I am the monster of a bedtime story!"

"No! You're not!" She yelled in earnest. Loki sneered in disgust, releasing her arms and walking away towards his chair. He felt her stand to attack his back and swiftly turned, conjuring a set of restraints on her wrists.

"Loki, what-Ah!" She cried out when a chain appeared to tether her to the ground, not long enough that she could stand.

His voice suddenly dropped into a sad tone as he crouched beside her, cupping her chin. "You proclaim my salvation with such fevor, yet try to strike me down like I was ever a threat to you. You know NOTHING of what I really am. And now if you will excuse me, Princess, I have unfinished business to attend to."

He grabbed her face roughly as he bent down, pressing a bitter kiss to her lips. A whimper piped up in her mouth. The tone of departure was cold and mocking when he spoke, but his eyes watered with the pain he felt to leave her chained to the floor.

* * *

Aswren pulled furiously on her chains, reddening the skin around her wrists and grunting in frustration. Attempting to break that metal cuffs with her tiny arms was futile, but it kept the tears at bay to pretend to escape. Suddenly, a fight outside the door caught her attention. She could hear the guards yelling and clashing swords, but a loud crash made them silent. There was a light scraping at the door, and then they both burst open with the force of a man's broad shoulder breaking them apart.

"Thor!" The Princess cried, rattling her chains and breaking into a relieved grin.

"Oh my goodness, you're back! W-what? How?"

He knelt at her side, pulling apart the links in the chain to free her and break her cuffs. "You could say I earned my passage home."

She thrust her free arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he continued to speak. "I'm so sorry that the Jotuns locked you in here, the castle is crawling with them."

"It wasn't a Jotun." Her blue eyes looked at him with sorrow, answering his next question.

"... Where is he?" His face was calm, but his jaw of stone quivered lightly.

"I don't know, I've been here for awhile."

"I'm going to find him. I'm going to find him and make him pay for what he has done to you." The Thunder God stood up furiously, yanking his wrists away when Aswren tried to hold him back.

"No, Thor, don't! Don't hurt him, please. Just make him stop."

"Oh, I wont hurt him. He can't be hurt as long as you are safe within these walls. Take a dagger, go underground to the healing room and stay close to our friends. I'm going to put an end to this madness."

* * *

By the time the thunder God reached his father's bed chambers, Laufey was nothing more than a memory and a pair of scorch marks on the golden floor. His mother jumped at the sound of him snarling his brother's name as he looked upon the Green Prince with almost disdain.

"Thor!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He only embraced her back for a moment, gently pushing her off so that he could address the other man.

"Why don't you tell her?" Thor demanded of his brother.

"How you sent the destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?"

"What?" Frigga gasped.

"Well, I must have been enforcing father's command." Loki smoothly replied.

"Oh, you're a talented liar, brother, always have been. But can you explain how I found your wife in the throne room, chained to the floor like a criminal and sobbing about how YOU put her there?!"

The trickster visibly gulped, dodging the question. "...It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim."

Loki reared back with his staff to fire a blast of energy into the thunder God's chest that threw him clean through the outer wall and tumbling down the side of the palace.

* * *

From the rainbow bridge, Loki watched his scepter inside the BiFrost, staring in awe as the ice grew into a massive tree, spidering out and threatening to consume the golden room, and the planet on the other side of their connection.

The trickster looked to his brother who stood helplessly in the door.

"You can't stop it. The BiFrost will build until it tears Jotunheim apart."

Inside the palace, Aswren gasped as the ground shook beneath her feet, evidence of the war raging across the sea.

"Why have you done this?" Thor yelled to his brother.

"To prove to father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne." Loki spat back.

"You can't kill an entire race!"

"Why not?" The God chuckled as he continued.

"And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands. And what of my wife? Did you not belittle her as a child? Not because she wasn't pretty like you lot tried to make her believe, but because everytime her mother Gerd came to Asgard it disturbed you to look upon a Jotun and it's cub."

"I've changed." Thor forced out, pursing his lips.

"So have I." Loki slashed at the other God's face, just enough to nick him.

"Now fight me."

Despite their squabbling like cats and frustrated blows, Thor managed to push Loki away from him as they circled eachother.

"I will not fight you brother!" He declared in earnest.

"I'm not your brother. I never was."

"Loki, this is MADNESS!"

"Is it madness? Is it? Come on, what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman."

Loki paused to regain his tongue, a silent tear falling down his cheek.

"Ohh... It was. Well, maybe when we're done here, I'll pay her a visit myself."

"You wouldn't."

"And why not?"

"She looks too much like Aswren, she's too KIND like Aswren, and SMART like her. Admit it, Loki, even as you threaten me and condemn yourself, you cannot deny that a wonderful woman is inside that palace, waiting for you to come home."

"You have no right to speak of Aswren, she has nothing to do with us-"

"-She has EVERYTHING to do with us and this." The thunder God gestured to the BiFrost.

"Leave her out of this! It is my business to protect her... Even from you."

The two brothers reared back, clashing in a fit of limbs and tumbling out of the BiFrost. Hammer met staff in flashes of lit until Loki took a punishing blow to the chest, knocking him meters back and landing with an unforgiving slap on the crystal bridge. He watched the other man with careful eyes, but did not move when the God immobilized him with a hammer across his chest.

Thor might have registered the trickster's taunts behind him, but all his blue eyes could focus on was the torrent of energy that was threatening to go supernova. On a fit of instinct, the God summoned his hammer and brought it down in a mighty crack against the bridge.

The shockwave shook the kingdom for a second time, and beneath the ground Aswren was growing restless. She bolted from the healers and their friends, taking off for the stables.

"What are you doing?" Loki cried.

"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" He cried in a last ditch effort to stop the determined man.

As Thor kept hammering away, he didn't even notice the way Loki had picked up his staff and was sprinting to run him through. But one final swing was all the crystal needed to give completely, and explode in a blinding wave of light, sound, and sheer force.

Aswren had been more than halfway across the bridge when it collapsed, and the blast threw her from her horse, slamming hard on the pulsing ground. Everything went black for a few seconds, long enough to miss the Allfather dashing forward to save his sons.

Her blue eyes widened as she saw the Allfather holding what she assumed to be the Princes over the edge. Mustering what balance was possible when her ears were ringing, she made a dash down the several hundred meters left to the end.

"I could have done it, father." Loki reasoned, dangling on the edge of space.

"For you! For all of us." He begged.

"...No, Loki." The Allfather refused.

It was that final moment of failure that the trickster didn't bother to hold on, didn't even register his brother screaming out to him. What was worse-he couldn't hear his wife barreling to the broken edge just a moment too late over the steady hum of space swallowing him whole.

"NO!" Aswren screamed, throwing herself off the edge.

A large arm shot out to grab her at the last second, dragging her back as she kicked and yelled. The Allfather screamed something down at her, something about a foolish girl and we can't lose you too, but Aswren didn't hear. She only stared into the void, suddenly still and limp.

In the silence that followed, her panting echoed like thunder in the ears of the Allfather and Thor.

Her blue eyes couldn't even bring themselves to cry as they tried to comprehend the reality before her. Her husband, companion, and best friend... was gone. Vanished into an endless of swirling gas and dust amongst the stars she had for so many years come to love. Now she could only stare harshly in contempt at the bright patches of colorful gas over the edge of the broken bridge. Their light was so cheerful, unphased by the life it had just consumed, and the Princess was hateful that they went on oblivious to the heart break that threatened to stop it's beating completely.

She slid from the Allfather's grasp, bending at the knees and falling into a boneless heap on the ground. Thor was eventually pulled over the edge, but there was nothing the thunder God could do to console the widow. She did not sob, for some pain bites too sharply to cause tears. She only folded into a placcid bundle of limbs, mouth open and teeth barred against her arms as not even a scream would tear itself from her dry throat.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of just stroking her trembling spine in a futile attempt at comfort, Thor gathered the girl in his arms, molding her into a position that he could carry. Her chin rested on his shoulder as they walked along, still looking out at the endless universe that had just ended her whole world.

They did not speak on the long walk back to the palace, and Thor was perfectly content to hold her small back tighter as her shakes increased, and tiny wet tears managed to pool around his collar. What Aswren did not register as she finally succumbed to her bodies urge to cry, was that the tears soaking his armor were not only hers.

* * *

What destroyed Aswren the most was that the world went on.

She couldn't even begin to understand how to pull herself from the blankets of her bed, a bed she had shared so briefly. Since Thor had brought her to her chambers and deposited her there, the Princess of Alfheim had not torn her eyes away from the same spot on the wall . For a day or so there was only silence outside her door, the usual proceedings and preparations for the funeral. But Aswren did not stir, and the palace became a buzz again without her, as if nothing had happened. Laughter, conversation, whispers filtered in beneath her door, and all the sounds did was drive her deeper in the down of her pillow.

On the third day there was a knock, and a familiar baritone calling her name.

"Aswren? Are you awake?" Thor asked softly, knocking barely with the tips of his knuckles.

This brought Aswren from her bed, the sound of another person grieving, whose voice held no hint of merriment or hope.

She answered the door slowly, eyes still red and swollen with tears.

"Aswren?" Thor asked in disbelief, noticing her clothes and face.

"Have you not left your bed for three days?" He charged in, enveloping her in an embrace when she sobbed out his name.

"Have you not stopped crying?" He sighed into her hair.

"I can't function, Thor. I can't sleep here anymore now that his smell has faded into my own sweat and tears. I can't eat because he always gave me what he didn't want on his plate. I can't think because his voice is still there in my mind. I don't want to leave this room because everything feels so wrong. I can't even remember my life before I knew him. I'm only half here, Thor. Only half of me is left."

Thor tucked her head against his shoulder, shushing her. "I know, Aswren. I know. I know what it's like to never again hold the one you love."

* * *

"How is he?" Frigga whispered to Sif as she watched Thor approach his Father on the landing.

"He mourns for his brother. And he misses her-the mortal." Sif replied.

"And Aswren?"

"She has disappeared, along with a few of her belongings."

"Her whole world is gone. For the first time in her life she must feel completely alone. I hope that her and Thor can become closer in all of this, they need eachother now more than ever."

On the balcony overlooking the kingdom, Thor joined his father as they stood in silence several moments, admiring the horizon.

"You will be a wise king." The Allfather stated, content to look out over his kingdom.

"I will never be a wiser king than you. Or a better father." Thor looked down modestly, spotting the older man rub at his fingernails anxiously.

"I have much to learn, I know that now. But someday perhaps, I shall make you proud."

The Allfather did not meet his eyes at first, choosing to look at the horizon, and a tiny figure, clothed in a simple dress, that sat on the edge of the rainbow bridge. He turned around, finally looking at his son with a smile.

"You have already made me proud. Let your next decision not be for me, but a broken hearted girl who desperately needs your help."

Thor's eyes widened in confusion, watching his father walk away before he looked back out where those wise eyes had been fixated. Aswren was seated at the edge of the city, unmoving, staring out into the abyss.

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed loudly on the broken bridge when he approached the sitting woman. Her eyes were dark with a lack of sleep, and she sat folded next to a bunch of common white flowers.

His large hand laid on her shoulder. "I cannot say how sorry I am, Aswren. I was his brother, his family mourns him, but you seemed to be closer to him than anyone else could be."

"... I was." She paused to breath deeply.

"I saw that look of desperation in his eyes, the fire that said there was no stopping him. I was powerless."

Her eyes became wet again, but she did not sob and the moisture dripped down her face.

"My heart was broken when I saw him try to kill his own brother. But I knew it would never heal when I saw his life disappear into an endless universe."

Her hand reached over to pick up the small bundle of flowers. "Do you want to know a secret, Thor?"

"Yes, I would." His hand squeezed her shoulder, and his voice was soft as he listened.

"Through all we endured together, he never said he didn't love me. And the only reason I didn't run back home at the first sign of danger, was because I loved him too as well." She turned her face up into Thor's small smile.

"And I believe there is hope in that fact. I believe in the greatest trees growing from the most withered seeds." And with that proclamation, she threw her flowers into the endless space.

"Will you stay in Asgard?" He asked, looking down at the satchel slung over her shoulder.

"No. I need to mourn privately. More importantly, I need to master my abilities, as my father has foreseen his death. With Loki gone-and no one to protect me-I must learn to fight, and prepare myself for succession."

"You don't have to leave, Aswren. My family and I can help if you stay. You don't have to go off on a pilgrimage like this." He offered, stepping forward a bit in earnest.

"That's just it, Thor. I have to." Her eyes were soft, vulnerable as she clutched her bag and walked forward to hug him goodbye.

"You have been kind to me, thank you. I will not be far away, if you choose to seek me out."

"Okay." His thin blue eyes stared down into the oblivion as she walked in the direction he came. He looked back quickly to call to her.

"How will I find you?"

Her hair, tied to her crown, fluttered as she turned to face the thunder god. "You only need to call-Loki knew how. Look in his belongings, you should find what you are looking for."

_I will find you, Aswren. You are my brother's savior-someone the universe cannot afford to lose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, this is the final installment of Withered Seeds. But! A sequel will be available through my account called The Forest Fire. Thanks for reading, and farewell.


End file.
